My Little Nanny
by evilregaldal
Summary: Regina was forced to marry a handsomely rich man named Robin. Together they are busy bees working hard to stay successful. They are, in fact, the richest couple in StoryBrooke. Everything changes when they have their baby Rowland. Theyre just too busy for this baby. Robin suggests hiring a nanny...Will the new nanny get in between their marriage?
1. Chapter One

**_Flashback_** *

 _It was a long long day for the couple. It always was, which caused a little shaky gap between them. However, they kept their schedule in line because that's what usually happens. A couple tends to fall into routine that they've grown comfortable with, so comfortable that Regina finds herself being agitated that Robin is talking during dinner. It wasn't something that this particular couple did, but there was an important topic to discuss._

 _Ever since Regina had her baby, they knew that it would only be a matter of time before their important responsibilities caught up with them. It actually happened too fast. Regina had to back to work soon and Robin often worked over time, so he wouldn't be much help with the infant anyways. So who would take of baby Roland?_

 _"Why can't you just let your mother raise the baby? I see no harm in—" Robin began but was cut short by Regina's cold glare. Why he even made the horrible suggestion was beyond her._

 _"To hell I will!" She growled at him. Robin threw up his hands in surrender knowing that an argument with his wife would resolve the situation; it'll only add fuel to the flames. So, he left it at that, and never brung it up again or intended to for that matter._

 _Silence filled the room as the two began to ponder on their options. Regina couldn't come up with suggestions, but she knew for sure that she didn't want her mother raising her child. She despised that woman and didn't wan her baby going through the same heartache as she had been through growing up._

 _Robin finally broke the silence,"How about we hire a nanny?" He suggested._

 _Her gaze went from her plate to her husband. She knew it was rude not to look at someone while_ _they were talking, so her mother says. So, she gave Robin her attention and thought about that option for a moment. It's hard to give your baby off to some random person you hardly even know, but what else could they do?_

 _"That could work. I'll start looking for one." She said to him._

 _Of course Robin shook his head in rejection. He_ _always had the need to be in control of everything and it infuriated Regina to no end. Love conquers all; however, and so she'd just have to deal with it._

 _"No no. I'll look for the nanny. You just worry about your_ _work, and the baby for now." Robin reassured._

 _Regina truly felt really weird about letting Robin find a nanny. Letting him do this can cause so much trouble and the entire idea could go left. Trust was something they were indeed struggling with._

 _"But I—"_

 _"You heard what I said woman!" He roared. That shut Regina down as quick as she began. She really hated this man sometimes and could no longer sit with him at the moment._

 _She stoop up and grab her dirty dishes to take them to the_ _sink. "Fine" she spat dryly and left Robin in the dinning room alone._

 ** _Emma's POV_**

This cab ride seems to be lasting forever. It's taking me to a new place where I had not expected I would ever encounter in my life.

Just yesterday, I was a 22 year old bartender serving drinks and shooing away guys by the dozens. Now, I'm a 22 year old nanny all of a sudden. To be honest, I don't think taking care of a baby is hard but I'm still nervous about it.

There's hell of reasons why Im nervous. One, the guy who hired me is a very elite business man named Robin Locksly. I know I have to prove myself to him because if I screw this up, I'd hate myself forever for losing a chance of a life time. I need this money and that's what I'm here for, nothing more.

The cab finally reaches my destination. It pulls up in front of a big white mansion leaving me speechless. I hadn't even known I was lost in space until the driver waved his hand in my face and told me the price. After paying him, he helped me with my luggage, and quickly left me behind to drown in my anxiety. Why the hell am I so nervous?

With wobbly knees I stepped up to the door, feeling somewhat intimidated by it for some odd reason. Just relax Swan...My eye lids slam shut, I take a deep breath and...

 ** _Ding dong!_**

Patiently I wait for someone to answer. My eyes can't help but gaze at my surroundings as I wobble back and forth on my feet. It's been long enough since I've even rung the doorbell. Maybe Robin forgot about me? Or maybe they stepped out for quick moment. Who knows, but just to be sure I ring the bell again; twice in a row this time.

Soon the sound of footsteps penetrates my ears. As they come closer to the door they go from dull thumps to sharp clicking of heals. Its obvious who's going to be at the other end of the door; all I can do is mentally prepare myself for it and swallow down my jitters. Still, my efforts died instantly once the door opened.

There before me is a beautiful woman that can make anyone choke on the air that they breathe and melt before her. This woman has shoulder length hair and dark red painted lips that defines the perfect features on her face. Her blouse and pencil skirt hugs every curve and shows the right amount of cleavage to make any guy curious for more. Her heals...those are hot too. She's just panty dropping gorgeous...

A cold and dark voice snaps me out of my fantasies like a sharp smack to my face,

"It's rude to day dream when someone is speaking to you."

I can no longer control my muscles. They fill with fear and anxiety prompting me to close my eyes once again from her harsh scolding. I never knew a woman, a very perfect, could exude even more. I mean her husky voice is to die for! _It's cool Swan, you got this! You've been through_ _worse shit._

"I'm sorry ma'am. Could you repeat that?" I asked in the most professional way I could. The woman the sighed to express heavy aggravation. Her face went front unamused to agitated, to even prove it, then just plane dark in a matter of seconds.

"I said. Who might you be? And why are you here?"

Did her husband not tell her that he hired me? Or did he not tell her that I was coming today? Or did she just forget? She doesn't seem like the kind to forget anything. This stern strict woman would never forget anything I just know it. _And either way, I might just be totally and royally_ _fucked!_

The woman folded her arms to prove my point and to show me that I am being a complete waste of her time. She's not very patient, and the gesture kickstarts me to focus back on her. Not wanting to get fired before I started, I quickly clear my throat and answer,

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm the new nanny."

I kindly held out my hand to show that I could be just as professional, but maybe that's too much for a rich and snobby lady.. Her facial features changed yet again to a scowl as her mocha orbs glanced down at my hand and back up to my eyes that are filling with uneasiness. She looked at my hand like it has to be the most dirtiest thing on he planet. So, ever so slowly, I awkwardly retract my hand and gulp down the unnerve feeling burning in the middle of my throat.

It all goes silent from that point. I have no idea what to say and this woman is studying me like a hawk. I don't know what the hell I did but obviously she doesn't want me here. And honestly, I don't care. I just meed to get paid so I can move on with my life and not be left stuck in the hardships I've had to endured since birth.

"Emma! Youre here! Its great to see you; come in." A familiar voice calls out to me, putting me at ease immediately. I've never felt so uncomfortable around anyone in my life until I met this woman.

Robin appears beside the woman with a huge smile on his face like I'm the best thing to ever enter his life. He quickly gestured for me to follow him inside, so I do. When I take that timid step forward, the woman moves to the side to let me pass in reluctance and Mr. Locksley wrapped his arm around my shoulders immediately. I can't help but cringe a little because I don't like being touched, but out of desperation I ignore the cold shivers running through my spine. Like I've said before, I need this money.

"So I see you've already met my wife, Regina" he enthuses.

"But you call me Ms. Mills." She said coldly scaring the crap out of me. I had no idea she was behind us. And why doesn't she have his last name? Is it me or is that weird? I mean, I clearly see the rings on their fingers. _Stop fucking questioning everything._

Mr. locksley gave me a tour around the house. He gave me pointers where everything was including my room; I even got to see the baby but didn't get a chance to hold him since he was sleeping. All the while, the wife just trailed behind like a clingy puppy. I could feel her dark eyes on us the whole time, but Robin didn't care. He acted as if she weren't there at all. And I couldn't help but notice how angry she is. Is she jealous of me or something? I don't see why she would be. Again, who cares! Im getting paid!

Anyways, my room is awesome. Its the biggest bedroom I'd probably ever have in my life making me glad that I took this opportunity head on.

There's an in-suite bathroom and my bed is queen sized. The windows gives away a beautiful view of their back yard and that makes me more comfortable about the whole thing. I can get used to this, I know I can. There may be obstacles coming my way, sure. But the only obstacle I think I'll have at the moment is Ms. Mills.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Regina's POV_**

Who can blame me for being angry? Robin completely failed to tell me that he hired a nanny and when she would be starting. He did all of this without my consent which isn't fair at all! It pisses me off immensely especially because she is blonde.

Robin is completely obsessed with blondes for some unknown reason. In high school he flirted with all of them and usually grabbed their attention in more ways than one. He even begged me to dye my hair blonde at one point in our marriage and I was so close to doing it to please him out of love. So, who knows what his intentions are with this Emma Swan girl. Probably horrible ones since she's so young.

What if she's in on this? Did he flirt with her when he found her?

I don't trust her at all because I never got to meet her or approve of her being near my child. I also feel highly threatened in this house and a Mills feeling threatened is not a pretty sight. We take matters into our own hands and put an end to whatever _thing_ is threatening us and that _thing_ is Emma.

I noticed my trashy husband flirting with the blonde when he gave her a tour of our home. Either Emma was completely oblivious to it or just pretending to be because I was right there, but she ignored it from what I can tell. After painfully watching that for a long while, everyone dispersed and went to bed.

Robin and I hardly talk because we hardly see each other due to our work. When we do, we always converse before going to bed just a little bit. Last night, he didn't utter a word. He pretended that he was too tired to talk which was a smart move. If we did talk it would be just nothing but harsh words and an argument to the death.

Even still, I can't help but think that Robin sees less of me since I had our baby. We were told that I no longer could bear a child, so when we had sex we did it freely. I do admit that the feeling is not the same as opposed to the beginning of our marriage, now it's just dull, but I'm overjoyed that it gave me my miracle: Roland.

The sun arises, waking me from my deep slumber and bringing me to a new day. Im thoroughly ready to see what this blonde can do and how long she can last. My plan is to run her out of the house before the week is over. That's how long I'll be here until I have to go back to work and that's when I want her gone.

I am a lawyer who runs the most elite law firm in the country. I've maybe lost about two cases out of the hundreds I've had so far which is really really promising for people that need my help. The chances are so much higher with me, obviously.

Down the stairs I go, wondering if the blonde is even awake. She should be cooking by now because that's what Robin hired her for. That's what nanny's do right? I sure as hell won't be cooking for that bastard anymore especially since I am so overly pissed with everyone in this house except for the baby.

Of course, when I make it to my destination, the kitchen is empty as deeply expected. The house doesn't smell like food altogether, and the blonde is nowhere to be seen. Maybe I should force her up in the most evil way I can think of...

"Good morning Ms.Mills," that voice. The voice I hate so much. What makes matters worse is that it startled, brewing the higher level irritation deep inside, but speak of the devil...

The blonde lets out an obnoxious yawn from her big mouth, irritating my eardrums further, and has to nerve to make herself comfortable on a stool at the island counter. Either way, I guess she doesn't care, or she's an airhead and completely clueless. I suspect that Robin failed to give her the info of what's expected.

To my surprise, after a long period of awkward silence and no previous answer from me, she asks, "How did you sleep?"

It makes my blood boil at an overwhelming intesity. It's so bad that I want to act on impulses because just her presence alone is driving me nuts! But, yet again, I ignore the blonde. I don't know when she would take the hint, but I decide not to talk to her or cause an drama in this house as of yet. It's simple, if I do so, Robin will come to her rescue. Just as he would in this very moment if I even said anything,

"Good morning Emma. How did you sleep?" He asks with a sticky sweet voice. Robin decided to take a seat next to Emma and right in front of my face at that.

"I slept great thanks." She answers with a big smile. That also makes me want to vomit. Having enough of these two, I began making a cup of coffee to ignore them.

They began chatting it up and it is absolutely annoying. Robin is trying to get on Emma's good side so he can perform a _touchdown_. The nerve of him; and he does it right in front of me too.

"Don't you have chores to do Emma?" I snap. I feel my temple pulsating from my endless thinking and their annoying chatter.

"Uhhhhh." She stutters in response. I hold my stern gaze on this blonde not letting up for the slightest bit. Her face scrounges and she falters proving that she's literally another piece of fresh meat for Robin. She doesn't even know what the hell she's supposed to be doing here!

"Don't worry Emma. She's just going through mood swings from the pregnancy. I forgot the name of it." Emma smiles at him with twitch lips to show how nervous she is on her face day. Im pretty sure she doesn't know what to do in this moment. To hell if I care. She should be making breakfast is what she should be doing!

The silence holds so much tension along with it. I ignore that icky feeling and keep my eyes on these two apparent love birds. Robin's eyes are also traveling awkwardly around the space. He looks at me me, then at Emma and then back me again. They stay planted at my face for far too long, leaving us to have an eye staring contest.

"Well? Are you going to cook breakfast?" The audacity?! He hired this woman and expects me to cook?! How does that even makes sense!

Robin earns an angry eye roll from me and I mutter, "Isnt that what you hired _her_ for?"

I know an argument is stirring up between us at this point, but I don't care. Robin and I can never agree to disagree. It's either one way or no way. The fact that he even has to go in defense mode about my this topic only makes me even angrier.

"She's a nanny not a maid." He said, matter of factly.

"And I'm youre wife, not a maid. And that's what nannies do _Robin_. They have chores; she's not just some babysitter!" I spat back at him.

"I don't care! I want _you_ to cook!" He yells back at me. I put my cup down just as he stood up in challenge. I'll be damed if I have to fight him about this, but don't get me wrong, I will kick his as to tomorrow if I have to.

We glare at each other for quite sometime. I'm sure one of us are determining what we should do next because we will never break. I want to make the first move. I want to scream at the top of of my lungs and have him running with his tail tucked between his ass, but there are more important matters to attend to; the baby is crying.

Emma took that as an opportunity for her to leave since it is a part pf her job. I wasn't going to let that happen. She's going to cook whether Robin likes it or not. Then what are we paying her for if she doesn't ?

"I'll go. Check on him."She offers. Her body quickly lifts from her seat but I'm just as quick to stop her.

"No! Sit! I got it." I snap. She immediately froze in place with fear paling her skin. I take it my angry force doesn't sit right with her.

I walked away to the nursery. I smirked in triumph at the affect I had on the blonde. If anything could calm me, I knew my beautiful baby boy can.

I open the door, letting the soft whimper of the baby fill my ears. He'a squirming helplessly in his crib begging for the attention he so desires. Of course I'll give it to him. I'll give him anything. I love this baby from the bottom of my heart. As soon as I gently cradle him in my arms his crying eased a bit and he looks up right in my eyes with his glassy brown orbs.

"It's ok baby. Mommy's here."I whisper as gently as I can.

 ** _Emma's POV_**

Mr. Locksley and Ms. Mills just had a big argument over me I guess? I had no idea what to do or say and the situation alone made me so uncomfortable.

I feel like I let Ms. Mills down even thought I've learned that she's a cold hearted bitch. Still, I have no idea where these feelings stem from. Not only that, Ms. Mills is fucking scary! I have a feeling that she's gonna make my stay here a living hell on purpose. Come to think of it, I have no idea how long I'm supposed to stay here. If they're so busy then it would probably be years. Could I last years?

I sit in silence with Mr. Locksley next to me. He lets out a heavy sigh into the tense silence and looks over to me. Out of my peripheral vision, I notice him inching closer and closer, making me even more uncomfortable than had been before.

I swear this man is weird sometimes. It's like an uncomfortable weird. The way he smiles at me, the way he gives me more attention, and then there's the way he looks at me. I don't want to think on the negative side, but I am quite familiar with that look, but maybe it's just his way of being nice? Its like sitting next to a drunk man at the bar.

The heavy feeling in my heart becomes quite unbearable. The organ is thumping hardly in my throat and sending cold shives to my limbs. To distract myself, I decide to take in a deep breath, and break the silence first,

"Do you want me to cook breakfast?" I take my offer as another opportunity to get up. He was way to close for comfort to be honest.

"That would be nice, since that whore can't do anything." He spits in a low growl.

This marriage seems very dysfunctional to me. Why would this guy call his wife, a very beautiful wife might I add, a whore. Technically I know nothing about their lives, so I have no room to judge. But one can't help but be curious.

I mindlessly search around the kitchen for a frying pans. It takes a moment since the kitchen is so big. Once finding it, I make my way straight toward the refrigerator for the carton of eggs. Omelettes are a good place to start for today since everyone is on edge and my stomach is twisting in knots.

To be honest, I never cook much so, I can't make much of anything else. If this were my new 'chore' I guess I'd have to learn or buy a cook book. The pay is definitely worth it the hassle.

Next up is the peppers. Again, I mindlessly search, focusing on the task at hand. I mean, it's so simple and easy with a man watching me closely. Not! He's making me so nervous that I'm sure my clumsiness will resurface and I'll ruin everything.

Just as I find the rest of my ingredients and begin to cut away at the peppers, my world comes tumbling down. My heart pocks up speed and I desperately shrivel in my skin just from feeling his strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"You look so hot when you cook. Maybe Regina was right this time..." The low purr in his voice nearly made me hunch over everything.

My breathe lodges in my throat, not in a good way, from him planting a kiss on his neck. The scruff of his facial hair makes me shiver uncontrollably when it comes into contact with my flesh. I nearly passed out, but someone saved me without even noticing it.

I let out a huge breath of relief when Mr. Locksly pulls away. The sound of Miss. Mills' footsteps on the stairs, echoes throughout the home and sent him to scramble.

I try to act cool as I can. The struggle with this knife is more than I can handle with shaky hands, so I take in deep and steady breathes to regain the control over myself.

"Oh? So she's cooking anyways?" Ms.Mills rhetorically questions. Mr. Locksley answers anyways to be a dick head.

Out of habit I take a peek at them over my shoulder and force the truest smile I can. Even my lips are shaking and faltering. To my complete surprise, right in front of his wife, this man's lips curve into a devious smirk in return. I hate it and I hate him.

Silence. Again there's silence. Nothing could be more awkward between the three of us. I take a peek at Ms.Mills, not wanting to even acknowledge her husband anymore then I need to. The woman is lingering in the entryway with her eyes coldly focused on me like they usually. I then notice her jaw visibly clenching without a care in the world. She's growing suspicious. Does she know what her husband is up to? Was he always this way?

Thankfully, Mr. Locksly takes this moment to leave. He slowly retreats from his seat and plant's a kiss on Ms. Mills' forehead on his way out. The air around me suddenly cools my burning flesh and my lungs are happily thanking me for the breath of cool air. I hadn't realize that I was stuck in place for that long.

Ms. Mills; however, doesn't move a muscle. Now she's the one watching, but it's fine. I'd rather deal with her over her bastard husband any day.

Still, I want to die. I'm sick of feeling a pair of eyes burning through my flesh. I push, as composed as I can, to mix the peppers in with the eggs. Once stirred to my liking, I proceed to pour the first omelette into the heated frying pan.

"So...what happened while I was gone?"And there it is. Her sudden voice forces me to tense. _I knew she was suspicious, dammit!_

Just the questions alone is sending my mind reeling with so many scenarios. Like what do even say to her?! Firstly she hates me so who's to

Say if she'd even believe a damn thing that comes out of my mouth?

The internal battle lasts long enough until I remember that the woman interrogating me is impatient and wants answers when asked. I tried but I couldn't come up with anything fast enough. So, to

save my ass I mumble,

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know? With you and Robin. What happened?"

She demands. The sharpness in her voice does not make it any easier on my part. _Fuck!_

I feel so ashamed for lying to her but I just can't bring myself to tell the truth,

"Nothing happened. I just suggested making breakfast and he watched. Just like you're doing."

"So nothing happened? He didn't try anything?" And there it is! _So he does cheat on her!_

"Nope." I take it that she knows I'm lying or is highly upset that I didn't give her the answer she desires. It's like Ms. Mills is trying to find a reason to be angry because she then roars,

"Look at me when Im talking to you!" Her voice thundered in my ears harshly, ultimately scaring the shit out of me. That's her goal right? To watch me fail because I dropped the spatula accidentally and bumped right into the frying pan. That fell on the floor as well. It was bound to happen, like I said before, I am fucked.

With heavy, uncontrolled breathes I kneel over to quickly pick everything up. Im more scared at the fact that she may have the power to fire me over this.

The petty woman stomps over to make her presence know as if she's the most important thing in the world. Before I can process a damn thing, she snatches the spatula out of my hand and plants her icy cold stare onto me once again.

"Can't you do anything right?!" She yells in my face, forcing my body to flinch.

She wants me to be weak. I look this woman right in the eyes and find her longing for me to cave and just leave, but I won't let her win. I'm also going stoop to her level either. I'm going to kill her with kindness. Yea! That's what I'll do! So, with a small smile I softly state, "I'm sorry, Ms. Mills it won't happen again."

Before she could take the liberty if dismissing me, I do it myself. To my room I go, feeling deeply lost in my head after today's events. Oddly, this place feels like another foster home...


	3. Chapter Three

Regina's POV

I have done everything! And nothing seems to be working on this blonde. She's been here for two weeks now and I've notice Robin flirting more and more. I've thrown ice water on her, I've cut a piece of her hair, I threw her clothes in the pool, I constantly make her clean,but still...nothing. She still acts so nice to me. Everyone is scared of me and it seems as though that she isn't.

I'm sitting in the living room on the couch by the lit fireplace. I go back to work tomorrow; maternity leave is over for me. It's very depressing which is exactly why I'm drinking my second glass of wine right now. I don't want to leave my son, but I also need to support him at the same time. Robin nor my mother would let me quit my job anyways.

As I am deep into my thoughts I hear foot steps on the stairs. They get closer, but I only assume it's Robin and I ignore it. The couch, perpendicular to me, sounds signaling that someone sat down to make themselves comfortable. At first I assumed that it was Robin, but since the silence lingers, I know that its Emma.

I take a glance at the incompetent blonde to find her nearly zombie like. She looks exhausted with heavy bags under eyes and her skin is a little on the paler side. I feel a little guilty from knowing I did this to her.

The awkward silence lasted longer so I decide to speak, "Why are you here?"

The low growl in my voice simply makes her shrivel in her skin. I simply adore it like no other. She clears her throat, shrugs, and mindlessly wipes her sweaty palms across her thighs before answering.

"I couldn't sleep. I get nightmares." That earns my complete curiosity. As much as I want to venture further on that subject, I refrain because that's hardly what I meant.

"No. I mean, why are you still here?" I take another sip of my wine and gaze at her features attentively as I wait for an answer.

The question really took her by surprise with the way it scrounges in a shock like thought. She sits and ponders on it, leaving me to soak in the alcohol that my brain is brewing in. I certainly feel drunk at this point and her mindless thinking is only making me frustrated. So again I question,

"I've put you through hell and you're still here. WHY?!" My sharp tone startles Emma enough for her to jump in her seat.

She takes a deep breath in...a really really deep breath. She's fighting her anger, I can tell. I'm pretty sure she's fed up with me at this point. How could I blame her? I mean, there's absolutely no reason why I should get this frustrated and angry yet I do and I let it all out on her.

"I was or am an orphan. There's no one out there to help me or support me, so I'm trying to save as much money as possible to pay for college and make a better life for myself." She vents after another period of silence.

Her story calms me simply because I know how hard it is to bring up the past. I know orphans go through hell and I'm sure I'm putting her through that hell all over again. Now, I hate myself for it. You need to control you jealousy and envy Mills!

"Emma... I—" I begin, but she interrupts me by shaking her head not wanting me to finish.

"It's fine Ms. Mills..." she mumbles.

Even though I feel bad for what I've done, I still find myself injected with a dose of jealousy. Robin still adores her, for some reason, and he's always in her face. Maybe she really is oblivious to it being that she's blonde.

But, then again, maybe they are both doing something behind my back or maybe she really is just here for the money and not him like she says she is. Like I fucking know anything! My mind is all hazy and my brain sloshes around in my skull when I get up.

"There's sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet in the main bathroom. Take two and you should be fine for the night." I offer as kindly as I can, but it sounds like a grumble. I sound like Oscar the grouch. Not wanting to soak in my self hatred by just looking at her, I grab for the wine bottle and proceed to take it back in the kitchen.

Emma's POV

Ms. Mills has definitely put me through hell, that much is true, but I look on the bright side when it comes to situations. That woman fires me, but she's something I can handle. I've through so much worse than her shitty attitude and baby pranks. So, I deal with it because I need the money. Besides, she has to go back to work eventually right?

I sat in the living room with her for a bit, being the nice person that I am, I thought she could use the company. As expected, the whole damn event was awkward, even when we talked for a while. I'm pretty sure she was drunk off her ass too. What took me by surprise though, was when she decided to help me, help me! I can hardly believe myself!

I immediately open the medicine cabinet when I get to the bathroom. The sleeping pills Ms. Mills told me about are shining right in my face. I waste no time and take the two that the evil woman prescribed to me...should I even trust her? Do I even have a choice? I'm fucking exhausted and most of it has nothing to do with her either, so I take them.

After closing the cabinet, I can't help but stare at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognize myself anymore. My skin is like a powdery white and the bags under my eyes are really a harsh sight. Mr. Locksley is to blame for it.

That man has been all over me. It's very weird and creeps me out. Of course I feel beyond comfortable given the lifestyle I have been exposed to as a kid. I really want to tell Ms. Mills too, but I'm afraid she might take it the wrong way or make it seems like it's my fault. Which I know she will.

Hell, she might even think I'm crazy and delusional, so I deal with it, but I can't help but feel that he is going to try something any day now. Ms. Mills thinks that her little pranks and evil acts are what's going to get me to leave; she's wrong. If Mr. Locksley does anything to me, that's when I'll cave, and that's when I'll leave.

The moment I opened the door I find the devil standing right outside of it with a malicious smirk on his face. Just my luck... He honestly scared the shit out of me and the darkness doesn't help the painful beating of my heart.

Mr. Locklsey obviously notices my struggle because he then scratches the back of his neck deeming the situation very awkward, " I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there." You fucking liar! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm actually stupid asshole! I so wish I could say that out loud!

I must have been pondering too ling because suddenly the prick snaps his fingers in my face and brings me back to the world I want to hide from, "Are you okay Emma?"

"Yes...Why do you ask," stutter nervously. I hate myself for it. I hate showing my lack of strength and I hate when people create these uncontrollable motions deep inside but in this situation, what can I do? I can already feel my palms sweating from the anxiety.

"Well...because you don't look too well hun," He answers softly. Then he suddenly has the balls to run his knuckles gently against my cheek. That alone makes me feel sick and I immediately jerk my head away after habitually flinching.

He doesn't like that reaction not one bit. His soft features immediately forms into a for that makes my heart drop. For some reason, I find myself stuck, unable to move away from this disgusting spell he has on me. But the next thing he says nearly blows my mind,

"Why do you reject me so much?"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm not even sure I heard correctly in the first place. I can't help but squint my eyes as I desperately try to wrap my mind around the obnoxious question. It's just that one crazy question that brings all of my courage back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confidently. Does he know I'm challenging him? Probably not, but One things is for certain, I will not let him win. Never ever let a man think he has the advantage over you because then, he becomes obsessive with the power and that's how true monsters are created. Maybe I'm too late in showing off my confidence, but it's worth a shot nonetheless.

"Emma, you are beautiful and I've tried so hard to get on your good side. Why can't you just give me a chance," He whispers for only my ears and my ears only.

I'm simply shocked. His crazy words, full of delusion, causes me to choke on my own. I stare to him with widened eyes and...shock.

"Well for one, you're married with a family and I'm not into you like that," I remind in the most sternest voice possible, yet I am mindful of my job. I can't lose this, not now.

Mr.Locksley began to laugh. It was so sinister and evil. I really hate this man at the moment. He is such an asshole. Like who would cheat on Regina? Yes I'm calling her Regina because honestly she doesn't deserve my respect anymore either. But like I was saying. That woman is beyond gorgeous and deserves to be treated better...wait what am I saying? Robin knocks me back to reality,

"We'll see about that sweetheart." He says to me with a grin.

The moment I hear Regina a coming up the stairs, I take the opportunity and brush past him. I don't want her to think there's something going on between Locksley and I. Hell, she's probably already thinking that.

Before I can even make it in my room, her stern drunken voice stops me in my tracks,

"What's going on?"It was more like 'Tell me or I'll fire you and kick you to the curb.'

I can't help but let out a sight, because...what the fuck do I even say? Maybe that was a huge mistake though because now I'm stuck in the pull of her beautiful brown orbs. I never noticed how perfect her eyes are.

"It's rude to stare and ignore someone when they are talking to you!" That sharp tone causes me to jump just like is has more than a dozen times since I've been here.

Geez it's like I'm her child or something. Why is she trying to mold me and raise me into her image. I roll my eyes not caring if she saw. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Those pills worked really well. Thank you." I say to her. She gives me a suspicious look and nods her head,

"Well then. Off to bed." She demands. I nod and walk towards my room. "Goodnight Regina." I say to her and I close and lock my door. It's crazy that I have to lock my door. I know Regina is going to be mad at the fact but I'm only protecting myself.

Regina's Pov

I stopped in my tracks after Emma said good night to me. Robin hasn't said something like to me in so long. I also know that I should have scolded Emma for calling me by my name but it was so pleasing and sincere when she said it. It also threw me off so I couldn't say anything. I walk to my room slowly opening the door. I know Robin is awake, I heard him talking to Emma. I don't know what they were saying, but I'm going to ask. Even if it kills me.

Stepping into the room at this time of night is like a death trap. I walk over to my side of the bed and pull back the covers. I snuggle in and relax. "What the hell were you up doing?" Robin mumbled angrily. Now I'm tense. Robin has a very overpowering temper that I hate so much; however, I won't let him over power me. I'm so sick of this. "I was drinking and thinking. Is there a problem?" I asked. He sat up in the bed and glared at me. I sat up too and glared back showing him I'm willing to put up with a fight. "You know that drinking is not lady like! Pull yourself together!" He yelled at me. I hope he doesn't wake up the baby. Henry's nursery is right across the hall. "It was wine you asshole!" I yelled back. He clenches his jaw. "You have no room telling me whats lady like. A gentleman doesn't have an affair right in front of his wife!" I yell more. He smacks me. Did he really just do that? I punch him in his face, it had him taken about and it filled me with triumph on the inside. "What are you talking about woman? I'm not having an affair!" He says holding his eye. I think I got him real good. "Don't think I didn't notice the attention you show to Emma. You flirt with her all the time like you used to do to me. All throughout high school you've dated blondes. You wanted me to die my hair blonde. I have my master's I'm not stupid jack ass." I rant and I din't realize I've been talking so much. Robin begins to laugh. "You're delusional. I'm a man of nobility and honor. I'd never do that to you. We made vows and I stand by them." He says. I look at him and his facial expression shows nothing. He didn't sound sincere either, so I don't know what to believe.

It's to stressful to think about this right now. I just want to go to sleep and wake up to my baby boy than happily go to work. My job takes my mind off of everything and I'm excited for it. I ignore Robin. As he waits for a response, I turn around and lay down trying to go to sleep. I feel Robin lay down too and soon he begins snoring. I sit there and really think. What does he see in the blonde girl?


	4. Chapter Four

**_Emma's POV_**

 _Emma had just put Roland to bed when Robin walked in the door. She had gotten used to Robin's obnoxious behavior since she's been there for a month now._

 _Emma was sweeping the floor in the kitchen with Robin sitting and watching her closely with preying eyes she found hard to ignore._

 _"You really are something." He purrs softly yet the deep monotone of his voice makes Emma's heart drop. She could only manage him a small, uncomfortable smile and couldn't help but sweep faster. She doesn't want to be anywhere near him any longer than she needs to be so getting the job done is now her main priority._

 _After finally finishing, she makes her way out of the kitchen only to be stopped by Robin as soon as she stepped foot pass the entry way. He holds her wrist firmly and demands,_

 _"Where are you going? Keep me company." Emma finds the wind knocked out of her and her entire body sitting upon Robin's lap in seconds._

 _She doesn't say anything. How could she when fear is filling her body like a water fall into a lake._

 _She's seen this all before. She hopes he isn't going to do what she thinks he's going to do, but she knows deep down that he's going to do it._

 _Robin slowly travels his hand up Emma's leg and into her pants and ending where her soft thigh meets hip. Just his forceful touches alone ignites the nausea in her throat. She tries to wiggle her way free but Robin has a tight grip around her waist with his other hand._

 _For a moment, just a brief moment, she thought about screaming out loud for help. As if Mrs.Mills would help her, but still, she learned after years and years of being a victim that it's the worst idea to ever make. It only makes them rougher which causes more pain in areas that should not experience such torment._

 _Robin rubs his fingers on Emma's clit to arouse her more. Knowing how the female body works, he knows that she'll be slick in seconds against her will. Even if she isn't slick enoughC that won't stop him. So when Emma tries with her might to wiggle free, he encourages,_

 _"Don't fight it. You'll love it."his hushed tone and warm breath send an uncomfortable shiver up Emma's spine to his pleasure._

 _The buff man wastes no time and ends his rough circular motions. He lifts Emma, who no longer fights the inevitable, and places her on top of the cool island surface._

 _The thickness fills Emma's throat. She tries to swallow it down and suppress the burn in her chest; her efforts fail. Instead, the tears fall thickly down her cheek for every second that goes by._

 _Once Robin removes her pants, she clenches her teeth. He forces her way in not caring about if the blonde is in pain or fighting to keep composure from it. He grunts and penetrates her deeply to her disliking, nearly making her throw up from feeling it deep in her throat. It's all she remembers before she takes a deep breath and clears her mind to nothingness._

Screw this fucking place. I know I've been through it multiple times but each time is always equally traumatizing. I can't stop fucking thinking about it, dreaming about it, or even fearing it'll happen again. It's driving me so damn crazy to the point where I no longer care about the money; now my mentality is so much more meaningful.

As fast as my legs could carry me, I remove myself from this bed, from this hell and head straight to the closet for my suitcase. Without even folding, I just grab every thing from each drawer and toss it in there. As I continue this, probably making too much noise, I can just feel someone's presence in the door way soon after hearing footsteps. _Please be Regina..._

"What the hell are you doing? I have work in the morning." She snaps coldly. _Oh thank god!_

I let out a sigh of relief but it also fills me with courage. Just taking a glance at her faces pissing me off. I can't take her bullshit anymore either. I've tried so hard to be nice but there's only so much a person could take. I'm done!

"Go away!" She glares at me in return, trying to study my sudden demeanor as her eyes flick in multiple direction. To my surprise she says nothing back, instead she closes he door behind her, leaving us completely alone.

Slowly she walks up to me until we are face to face. She studies me, yet again, with knitted eyebrows and a tilted head. Her facial expression completely softens, but what really throws me off is when she asks,

"Are you okay?" I never ever thought that Regina Mills would care about me...ME! The girl who she bullied and belittled over and over again. The girl who is nothing more to her than the shit on the bottom of her shoe. I'm thoroughly shocked, but I don't let her sudden change of heart distract me from what's more important.

"It's nothing. I'm leaving...You don't have to worry about me anymore." I inform as numbly as I currently feel. Besides the shock of course.

Regina never removes her eyes from me and I the same for her. I don't know what its about but I guess we're both waiting for someone to end this little altercation. I still notice that she's studying me though. Her brown eyes show sorrow for some reason, almost like she could see deeper into my soul than I ever thought she could.

Her hand slowly lifts from my side, causing me to flinch back a little in fear. She doesn't stop, though, until her finger rests under my chin and I have no choice but to look her right in the eyes. I swear my heart is thumping in my throat and preventing me from breathing the right way.

"What did he do to you?"Her voice is thick with concern as she cups my cheek. The anxiety I feel is soon replaced with embarrassment. I hate showing weakness and the fact that she could see it; the fact that she can tell there's something wrong makes me so ashamed of myself. I'm ashamed of even letting him do what he did. I should've told her...

 ** _~Regina's POV~_**

I swear on every higher power I will kill that son of the bitch! She doesn't have to tell me, I won't make her say it, but I know. I can easily see it all in Emma's face that he did something to her to make her want to leave all of a sudden; I mean i put her through hell and she's still fucking here. That speaks volumed.

He hurt her badly, it pains my heart from knowing the fact. In all honesty, I don't want her to leave. Yes, I feel guilty for feeling this way but I've gotten so used to her now and I'm starting to get really comfortable with her being around and taking care of my son.

She harshly yanks herself away from my touch and proceeds with packing, not caring for my presence, or anything else for that matter. I can only stand here, with a heavy heart, and watch her run around like a chicken that lost it's head.

And then there's the process of finding a fucking nanny again. Robin hired Emma behind my back, hoping he could personally gained something out of it. He'll definitely do it again. Who's to say if that particular girl would like to play around with him or not. Then I'd definitely have to kill him and her leaving me with murder charges over my head. I can't have that; I won't let Emma leave. I care about her more than that stuck up prick.

"Emma wait! You can't just leave." I attempt once again to stop her from leaving. I so hope that my efforts are successful. Just watching her I'm realizing more and more of how much she means to me.

"Yes I can! You can't make me stay here Regina. You don't even like me." My heart drops again from how dead, numb, and dry she looks when she talks to me. It's like Robin sucked out the life and her soul. The pain in my heart only grows, making me realize things more, so I try again.

"Well that's not true." I deny. After saying that, I feel so exposed so I hug my chest to lock in the last bit of courage I have to do this: to keep Emma hear. "Yes it is. You've done nothing but put me through hell since I got here," she spit with venom over powering her vocal cords.

This isn't like her.She clearly has so much built up anger that it's almost as if Robin has done something more than once. She wouldn't just randomly blow up on me after all of this time right? So, I attempt again.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just jealous and–I really like you Emma and would like it if you stayed and helped me with Rowland and gave me a second chance..."I trail shyly. I don't know what has gotten into me but I usually never say sorry to anyone or even beg for that matter. It's just that I need help taking care of Roland and I trust Emma enough to do that. I don't even trust my own mother which says alot.

My heart explodes with happiness after witnessing Emma giving in. Her angry expression forms into softness before she dramatically plops down on her bed. Her packing has finally ended. _She's staying!_

I can't help but smile like an idiot! Who could blame me? Her deciding to stay has made me more happier than I could ever imagine. I dont understand why, but I won't force it either. I'm just going to let it takes its course.

It's very late, and I've been in this room negotiating with Emma for a while; it feels. So, I look at her clock to find that it's one in the morning: it's time for Robin to come home. Boy have I got a trick up my sleeve for that bastard.

He _supposedly_ works late on weekends. I was rather suspicious about it at first but as time grew I no longer cared about it or him. The relationship has probably died years ago or the moment it began for that matter, but today is the day things will change especially for Emma.

"Stay here and lock the door ok?" I express as much urgency as I can to convey my point. It's enough for Emma to frantically nod her head and abide by my wishes.

The blonde immediately does what she's told after I leave. I can't help but think about how well I've trained her, but the sound of the clicking of the lock brings me right back to reality.

Robin isn't home just yet, so it's time to make myself comfortable. In the kitchen I go. First I grab a wine glass and then I obviously fill it up with the finest wine I own. I need the courage boost. I then make myself comfortable in the living room and from there I wait.

Soon enough the sick son of the bitch casually walks in and fakes out his grunt of exhaustion. I can only assume that's what it is since he was apparently working, but part of me knows he's probably drunk off his ass. But all is good, this way he can't process how angry I truly am.

"Why the hell are you up? It's bed time." He demands weakly.

It's so funny how he thinks he can easily tell me what to do and I'd just listen. My laughter prevents me from being capable of saying anything. When I've calmed down, I cross one leg over the other and casually sip my whine like he suddenly disappeared.

The vibe in the room immediately changes. He senses something is up given by his dumbfounded look and the way he shifts on the tip of his toes. Fear. He's intimidated by the way I easily 'disobeyed' him, I can just _feel_ it.

"Regina? What's wrong?"he questions. For once he actually sounds concerned. Maybe, just maybe, that concern could Be targeted towards me. There's a chance that it's more for himself. I'd expect that much from a self centered piece of shit. Just like Emma, I'm done.

"What did you do to her?" I ask calmly while still looking past him. I know the answer already. I just want to hear one slip or one lie and then he's done for.

"What did I do to who? What are you talking about?" For a brief second I caught a glimpse of hesitation. Maybe he'll crumble if I give hime one last chance,

"You know what I'm talking about. What. Did you. Do. To. Her!" I demand with more power. He clenches his jaw with anger, hating that a woman is talking to him like this. I don't give a rat's ass.

"What did she tell you?" He asks coldly as if he's ready to punish her for it. _Over my dead body!_

The fact that he's still denying it makes my blood boil. I storm over to this man and stare him down coldly right in his face.

"She didn't tell me anything! I'm woken up in the middle of night because she's packing with fear all over her face because she's afraid of when you get home! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream at him. It's so loud that I probably woke the baby and since Emma is awake she could hear everything clearly. I want her to; from here on out I want her to know that I'm always there for her because I want to be.

Robin takes a timid step back away from my angry void. It's burning his skin and scaring the shit out of him. He's acting like a weak puppy all of a sudden and bellows,

"Regina, she's lying! I didn't do anything!" If I hate anything more then fumbling words and incompetence, it's liars. I gave him multiple times to come clean. He still didn't take the hint that lying only made me angrier, so I finally act on that anger.

Before he could take another breath I grab his crotch in my death like grip and squeeze with so much strength. I want his balls to pop right in his pants. He clenches his teeth and groans out in pain, not being able to process the situation or knowing what to do.

"I should rip it right off! If you touch her, if you go anywhere near her again, I will cut it off while you're sleeping." I growl lowly with my nose brushed up against his and my eyes staring deeply into his soul.

He begins to sweat from the pain in the fear. In his eyes I can see that he's taking me seriously, so I let him go, but next time the consequences will be dire.

With pride of my own success, I forcefully push past him with my victory smile. But there's one more thing I nearly forgot about. I turn back to acknowledge him only to find him on the floor and holding himself for dear life. Still I order,

"And sleep on the couch."

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

I heard everything from the two yelling at each other, to Robin sounding like he feared his life with every word, and then I hear him scream out in pain. So many things pop up in my head as I wonder what she could have done to him. I hope it'll scar him for life like he scarred me.

The pounding of feet on the stairs suddenly sounds on the other end of my door. Those exact footsteps inch closer, causing me to shrivel up in my skin. What if it's Robin and he got payback on Regina? What the hell am I going to do then?

My anxiety get's the best of me in this very moment so I stay completely still and hug my knees to my chest for comfort. But all the bad feelings are washed away with that voice,

"It's Regina dear. You can open the door now."She says softly.

My limbs are a bit shaky as I get up so every movement I take next is with care. Right after I unlock the door, I quickly rush back to my bed and wait for Regina to open.

In her hand in a glass of water. She places it on my dresser along with two familiar pills that I'm subjected to take every night. All is silent between us for a moment. It gives me the opportunity to inwardly question what happened between them. Re

"Robin is to never step foot near you again unless I'm around. If he does you tell me. Got it?" The sudden statement from her stern voice startled me a bit, still I ignore the shockwave and show her that I understand by nodding my head. It's all I can do really. "Good." She sighs and rubs her thighs. " Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Thats all that she says before leaving me alone to soak in her words. What does she mean by that? And what the hell does she mean by we?


	5. Chapter Five

~Emma's POV~

Regina woke me up right after Robin went to work. So, here we are...at the grocery store. Now I have another task on my list. She told me that since she'll be going to work soon, I need to know how to manage grocery funds and what to get. It's like yesterday never even happened. I like it; I feel cleansed from experiencing this new side of her.

As she proceeds through the isles, I follow closely behind to observe what she get's so that I can burn it in my memory. I especially keep in my of the things she grabs for Roland. I mean, he is her child so I don't want to fuck up.

"How are you feeling?" The question is so sudden so...nice. The only thing I can do is shrug in response and frown as I try to understand how I feel about this new Regina. I'm not used to it at all. Do I even like it? _What the_ _hell is wrong with you Swan?_

Maybe it's out of pity. She has to pity me, like this new her just came of no where. I don't want her to pity me though, I fucking hate that!

"Emma...Everything will be fine. Don't you worry." She encourages with a small yet sincere smile. She place her hand on my shoulder as well. I don't know if she knows this but it's so comforting. I don't want her to ever move it. "Now chin up. No need for you to be looking depressed in public." She scolds.

 _Well...at least she fully didn't change_. I kinda like her 'evil' side. I know it's crazy but it's kind of hot...

The first thing Regina does when we get back is putting the groceries away and pulling out dishes. I can only assume that she's going to cook dinner. I want to help, but I can only watch since I'm rocking a sleepy baby back and forth.

"When he falls asleep you can just put him in his crib." Just like that, Roland is sleep in a matter of minutes.

Quietly, I take him to his nursery and I set him in is crib with all the care in the world. I then take a moment to watch his sleep with love filling in my heart for him as if he were my own. I can't help myself, he's just so precious. Don't get me started on his dimples, they are to die for.

After realizing I've been staring long enough, I race back down the stairs to see what Regina is up to or wants me to do. She hates when I keep her waiting, but I'm really confused about all of this. I've been stuck like a statue alot lately because of it.

"Don't just stand there Ms. Swan. Get over here and help." She commands playfully.

I roll my eyes and play along but inwardly curse her for expecting me to actually know what the hell she wanted from me. I mean, I'm not a damn mind reader. _Jesus_ _christ_ _she's driving me nuts!_

"Yes ma'am." I growl as I make my way over. I swear I didn't mean to. The act earns a glare from Regina. She gives me the side eye before focusing back on whatever she's doing. Under her breath she utters,

"Do you want me to scold?"

That's actually a really great question. I don't know if it's meant to be a trick question but it's definitely one to leave me thinking. I don't have an honest answer so I shrug and mumble in thought,

"I'm not sure..."she sighs as if she's given up all hope on me but what I catch at the corner of my eye gains my complete attention. Did she bite her lip?! That was so fucking hot!

"What are you over there drooling about?" She questions while waving the whisk in my face. My body, against my will, completely straightens.

"N-nothing." I lie

"Mmhhmm." Again she gives me the side eye but it's accompanied with a perfect smile. She then says, "I am going to teach you how to make lasagna and you are going to listen and watch closely."

"Yes ma'am." I hate having to say it, but she does sign my paychecks...and she's older so its only right if I respect her.

Regina is a great cook. She literally makes everything from scratch. I mean everything: the tomato sauce, the lasagna noodles, everything. As her little, big helper (meaning that I'm a big girl but hardly any help), she has me stirring the noodle base right now. You'd think that stirring is the easiest thing possible when it comes to cooking but turns out that there's skill behind it and I'm doing it wrong. _Figures_.

I only know I'm doing it wrong because Regina startles me from behind. The second I feel her presence is the exact moment when she grabs at my hands to take control. My heart thumps a million times a minute and I can't seem to prevent my palms from getting all sweat.

"Oh no dear. You're doing it all wrong." She tsks in my ear. I've never been so turned on in my life or mesmerized by someones's voice. _Wait, did I just say my boss turns me on?!_

She pushes herself closer agains my ass and takes control of my arms. "See, like this. You want it to get thick like dough." She explains. Again with the water works! _I'm_ _going to die!_

I just wanted to pass out on the floor. My throat and mouth goes dry, so there's nothing I can say. I can only listen to the angelic purrs while dying slowly. I mean it's Regina; hotness overload at it's best. If I didn't see it then I totally see it now.

When Regina let's me go and walks away, I take a quick glance at her from over my shoulder. She stands at her distance, watching me closely with a triumphant smirk on her face. I feel like our relationship has mended completely just from this moment of bonding. So I gain the courage to do the unthinkable. _To hell with this..._

I walk right over to Regina and grab her chin between my fingers. Our faces are inches apart; I don't dare inch any closer. She keeps her eyes casually planted on my to show she's completely unfazed. She saw it coming; she had to.

"Are you taunting me Miss. Mills?" I question with squinted eyes as I study her. Her sudden change is still foreign to me. It makes me wonder if all of this is real or if she's playing with my emotions just to tear me apart again. I hope it's the former.

"Oh Ms. Swan. You call that taunting?" She chuckles and inches closer to my face, "You don't know the half of it my dear."

She ends her confidence with a whisper. Just as I prepare for a kiss, that I assumed would come, she smile and slips away from my grip to tend to the food once again. I could've sworn that she was going to kiss me. _Now I definitely know the half of it._

"Finish stirring Em-ma. We need to get done before that son of a bitch gets home." Regina growls under her breath. I don't understand why she doesn't just leave him, but hey, who am I to judge? She has her reasons. Maybe one day we'll grow close to talk about it more like we've grown closer today.


	6. Chapter Six

**_~Emma's POV~_**

"Once I lived in darkness...out there on my own...—"

"My. You have quite the voice."

I completely jumped out of my skin yet again. Regina is always fucking scaring me and I can tell she get's a kick out of doing it.

I was singing the baby to sleep and well...he fell asleep quite fast actually. Maybe my voice is as great as Regina says.

Knowing Regina wants some time alone, for whatever reason, I take Roland to his nursery with careful speed.When I come back, she'd still standing in my doorway, waiting for my return. My cheeks burn a deep red due to me feeling embarrassed that she discover my hidden talent.

Today's dinner was a success. Robin didn't come anywhere near me and Regina made sure to keep me close to her. I have to admit that her overprotective side is really heart warming especially when she's not obligated to help me. She could let anything happen to me if she wanted, but I guess that means she cares and I love the thought.

Robin is currently downstairs watching tv and Leaving Regina to stick by my side for a little while. I have no idea why, but my heart is thumping a million times a minute because of it.

Together we enter the room; as always, she closes the door behind us. As I sit on the bet and get comfortable, she regally sits on the bed and folds her legs. It definitely comes naturally to her.

"Uhhhh...what are you doing?" I ask nervously. First she only smirks in response. Then she bites her lips as she rakes my body with her beautiful brown eyes. _Just kill me now!_

"I just wanted to talk to you about something..."she trails. My heart painfully skips a few beats from her the vibe change. Something tells me that what she wants to talk about isn't really a good thing. I feel like the wind is being ripped through my lungs

"W-well. I'm listening." I manage to croak out. Regina shifts a bit and a very sad expression spreads across her face,

"Well...I have a new client and...this case is–it's kind of messy. I will be busy and I won't be home as much anymore dear. You'll probably be in bed by the time I come home."

A frown forms on my face because of this news. I don't want her to leave me here alone for longer than she has too, but it is her job. I knew her job was important but I think it'd make her super busy. Meanwhile , I'm trying to figure out why she's telling me all of this anyways. It seems she read my mind through my face.

"I'm telling you this so you can prepare yourself. If anything happens you can avoid it or...you can leave. I can't make you stay...as much as I want to. You're a friend now and I care about your well being." She vents with a soft smile.

I can't say anything. WhAt do I say? Im happy that she cares about me, but I'm equally sad at the fact that I'm just a friend. Secretly...I want to be more...I want us to me more. Sometimes I feel this connection with her m almost like she's my soulmate, but maybe the feeling is only one sided.

She abruptly stands and makes her way back to the door slowly. She pauses before reaching for the door knob and asks,

"Are you okay dear?" She asks me and I nod slowly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I mumble and decide to leave her halfway like she's leaving my home. I didn' know what got over me but I took the leap of faith: I lean in and kiss her. She doesn't fight, in fact, she actually kissed me back! My heart fills with warmth I've been yearning for for so long.

But then Robin pops up in my head. Her husband; she's married. We can't do this no matter how much I want to. It isn't right even though the prick deserves the worse. I shouldn't feel this way and I hope she doesn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble. She doesn't respond, she just looks so far off into space for a few moments.

"I should probably go..." she mutter in small voice i and quickly walks out of my room.

 _ **~Regina's POV~**_

I wake up early, so I can get some things done for work. I don't want to be stuck there all night and I definitely do not want the asshole, I call my husband, left alone with her for too long. It just doesn't sit right with me and I really wouldn't want Emma to leave. I've grown to learn how special she is and I really care about her. I still don't understand why, or the intensity of it all, but I do.

I walk down the hall to peep in the baby's room to check on him. He's sound asleep as expected. Emma's beautiful voice must had did a number on him. And then I walk towards Emma's room. The anticipation causes my anxiety to increase with every step. I slowly open her door and she's still there, sound asleep. _Thank god._ Letting out a relieved breath, I take a moment to observe her peace filled state.

But as I begin to close her door, she begins to stir. I assume it's because of me so I stop all movements.

"Gina... please don't leave me...," _Gina_...A smile graces one my face because of the new nickname. It doesn't bother me at all; I love it.

When she kissed me earlier, honestly, it felt like heaven. I didnt want her to stop yet I had no idea what to do, but with the way she pulled away, I knew exactly why she did it. My husband merely curses me with his existence. I can't wait to get rid of him.

Emma mumbles something again and I find that her eyes are now open. Her sparkling green eyes are staring right back at me through the darkness. The only light guiding our sight is from the moon.

"Where are you going?" She questions curiously.

"I'm going to work early so I have a better chance coming home at a decent time tonight." I tell her softly. She sits up deeming her completely awake. I feel so bad, it's something I wanted to avoid.

"You would do that for me?" She asks in shock. She looks like this is the kindest thing someone has ever done for her in her life. My merely breaks from remembering the time she vented about how she grew up.

"Yes. Yes I would Emma." I conclude with a reassuring smile.

"But why? Why are you so nice to me?" She asks softly. Her uncertainty is enough for me to walk right over to her. I need her to see me better and to understand hat I mean everything that I say.

I sit on the bed next to her and cup her face with both of my hands. She melts into the touch and smiles. The sight brings joy to my cold beating heart. This is so wrong but it feels so right...I'm not going to stop and I hope that she doesn't either.

Before I knew it, I lean in and kiss her. Her soft lips sends tingles to my lips and pumps the adrenaline I need to get through the day. If I have to, I'll kiss her everyday just to feel this over and over, no questions asked. Still, I pull away after a few moments because I don't know how she truly feels about it.

"It'll be ok. I'll be back soon." I inform.

"Yes ma'am." She nods, but I can see she's still unsure.

I smile, feeling proud of her manners and how well she submits to me now. I can't help but think about if I want that kind of relationship with her and if I should take this one a step further. All my thoughts are shattered as I remember that I am married and its wrong. I get up and I kiss Emma's forehead on last time. I have to get going or I definitly wouldn't come home on time.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_~Regina's POV~_**

"No Martha. If anyone, no matter who it is, asks you any questions you may not answer them." I tell my client in a stern tone. Her ex husband was murdered and she's a suspect. It's common for authorities to see her as a number one subject. It all comes down to the relationship between spouses and all that other good stuff that will lead them to believe that she knows something.

My idiotic client doesn't understand that. She thinks life is all peachy, like this is some sort of game. She hired me to save her ass yet she's pushing me away. I just don't get it; I don't understand. This is exactly why I hate people. They're just so annoying, complex, and too stubborn for their own good.

"Because one wrong move could put you in jeopardy. They will use it to your advantage and throw in prison, do you want that?...Exactly what I thought, now let those kids inspire you to keep your mouth shut." I hang up on her slouch in my seat. Boy do I just want to run away from everyone and everything.

There's only one hour until I can officially leave this hell hole and run back home to my Swan. However, there's the problem with my paperwork. I did come in early to get most of it done, but there's still a little bit more left. Hopefully I can get it done in time. _Oh god, I really miss_ _Emma right now–_

 **Knock! Knock!** "Come in." I call out to whoever it is knocking.

In walks Tink, my office assistant, with more paperwork in her clutches. _Dammit!_ And behind her is Ruby. She's my like my undercover detective. She comes in handy for literally everything being that she could literally dig up any thing I ask. She can also sniff out any problem or obstacle that I seem to be blind to when it comes to certain cases.

"Here you go Regina." Tink says with her normal cheery smile. She sets the pile down right in front of my desk, earning a groan of agony from deep within my chest.

"Please tell me there isn't more." It's all so stressful! I run my hand through my hair, not caring if I mess it up, to relieve a little part of the huge amount of stress that I am experiencing.

"No, I think that's it for today." Tink informs. She makes herself comfortable in one of the seat in front of my desk. Ruby follow suits, meaning that gossip is about to stir in the room. I don't mind it,m; it just means I have to multitask.

"I hacked Jacobs phone. Most of the texts between him and Martha are about the kids." Ruby informs. Finally, some good news! I definitely needed to hear that because, despite my never ending efforts, things doesn't seem to be looking too good on Martha's part.

"Thank god." I sigh. "You know, for being so _innocent_ , she isn't making this any easier for me." I tell them while going through my work. There's so much crap I need to look over it's ridiculous!

"I know. Rich people can be real bitches." Ruby chuckles. Her laughter slowly dies when I look at her with my stern look. "Sorry Gina..."

"It's fine. I've realized a few weeks ago that I am a bitch." I sigh and focus my attention back to the paper work below. Of course, being the girls that they are, Tink and Ruby decide to continue on with the conversation on that note.

"Well, that's not fully true." Tink defends with a small chuckle.

"Yes it is. I put my nanny through pure hell for week. Speaking of nannies, I actually need to get the bull crap done before Robin gets home to her."

"Someone's jealous." Ruby teases earning an eye roll from me.

"No. I'm actually the totally opposite." I inform dryly. That's all they need to know but, for some reason I tell these girls everything.

"By that meaning...?" Tink asks.

"Im being over protective. But there's a reason for that." I defend.

"Wait protective over who?" Ruby asks with horror written all over her face. I suspect she gets it clear as day, but she wants me to say the words out in the open.

"The–...Em-ma." I blurt out nervously. I let my head bang on my desk due to realizing I've fallen for her. It's like saying out loud has changed something and I can no longer deny the fact. I am in love with the woman I hired to take care of my baby. That sounds completely crazy!

"Oh my god! You have feelings for her!" Tink beams with so much joy. And here I thought they'd criticized me for it. You've got to love them.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask while slowly lifting my head.

"Very." Ruby chuckles.

"You need to leave Robin. Be with her. Turn your life around Regina. You can't keep living in misery."

Tink has known me for my entire life. We've been best friends since kindergarten and she understand me well; always has. I met Ruby in college and we instantly clicked in a blink of an eye. She get's me too which is good since I'm not really a people person. I never make friends; these two girls are all the friends I need which speaks volumes. Emma has managed to take a special place in my heart since I'm so closed off, it's so foreign to me.

"My mother will literally murder me. " I express with so much fear. One thing for certain is that I don't want to get on my mother's bad side, but I want to be happy. Most days I just want to run away from everyone and everything just to live the good side that I feel in my heart I deserve.

"All the more reason to do it Mills. If putting your life in your own hands makes her angry, then you know you've won," Ruby persuades with a casual shrug.

I let out a reluctant sigh as I think about it. It's something I should definitely consider. Either way, the girls are right. They always attempt to steer me in the right direction m; it's time that I listen to them. I know what I must do...

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

I sit in my room watching tv, with the door locked of course, and baby Rowly in my arms. He's drinking quietly out of a bottle, of course, I don't have to be downstairs when I feed him.

I'm in my room because I still don't like being left alone with Robin, even after what Regina did. Truthfully her threats towards him seemed to work. I don't know if the fact that he truly loves her or he's scared, but this morning he didn't say a word to me. He didn't invade my personal space either. The only thing he has done, that makes my skin crawl, was looking at me with dark glares here and there.

I can just leave; there's nothing that can physically stop me from leaving this hell hole. I have my reasons though. One reason is Roland. He needs to be taken care of properly. Regina gives it when she can, but she works now and Robin hardly ever shows the baby any attention at all. He fucking sucks.

When I do leave, if I ever do, I'm sure Robin would hire someone behind Regina's back again with the intentions that he expected from me. Who knows, the girl might actually give him what he wants and she probably wouldn't be focused on Roland enough.

The last reason, is Regina. The older woman who gave me pure hell but has shown me more love than I've ever experienced in my life. I have this feeling, this strong bond, that I don't want to break away anytime soon. Hopefully she feels the same way.

I managed to get through two episodes of The Walking Dead. I love this show so much! Beside the sounds of gurgling zombies, there's another sound gains my attention. Realizing that the sound of footsteps on the stairs is actually realistic, I freeze out of freeze thinking that it's Robin.

My nerves are quickly leaves when the door knob begins to signal, signaling that someone is unlocking the door from the other side. Oh, did I mention that Regina had the door knob changed?

"Hey..." the beauty says as she closes the door behind her.

"Hey." I can't help the childish grin of joy that forms on my face! No matter how hard I try, I can't fight it and it won't go away. Regina's presence just fills my heart with happiness.

She places a gentle kiss to my forehead while making herself comfortable beside me just as she frequently does when she visits. I easily melt from her soft touch and lay my head on her comfy shoulder the moment she get's settled on my bed.

This connection we have, it's hard to fight at this point. There's still the lingering fact that she's married too. No matter how wrong this is, I just can't seem to stop; neither can she. "This isn't right." I whisper to her.

"I know. So, pack you're things." She orders. _Wait what?!_ That completely threw me off. Is she kicking me out? Did I do something wrong?! I guess I was right all along: this place is just like the foster homes. My heart hangs heavily in my chest and only builds the tears as I try to process her sudden words.

"W-why?" I ask her sadly.

"Because we're going to make it right. I want to be happy and I want you to be happy. We can't be that here, so we're leaving." She says to me. I can't believe my ears.

"Wait...what?" I question in with shock. Now, I'm thoroughly confused.

" Emma, we don't have time to keep talking about this. We need to go before he get's home. I have to book a hotel in time to pick up my son." Regina quickly removes herself from the bed and heads straight to my closet. She pulls out my suitcase like I have done previously before and just tosses, whatever she could get her hands on, in the suitcase. _But wait...she said son, and Roland's right here..._

"A son? You have another son?" I ask her confused.

"Yes. Henry. I adopted him ten years ago before I was forced to marry Robin. I sent him away to boarding school in Cali to protect him from Robin and my mother." She explains while packing my things. "When Roland was old enough, I was going to do the same, but now I won't have to."

"Wait, but is Roland old enough to travel?" I ask her concerned for the baby.

"He's three months Emma, he'll be fine. We won't drive for too long. We have to meet Henry in Florida by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow after noon?! Regina this is insane." I whine. I can't believe she's dragging me along with this. Why does it have to be done this way...but I remember why:!Robin.

"Look Emma, you don't have to come, but I'm going and if I'm leaving you can't stay here. I'm not staying with that abusive son of a bitch and if he catches me trying to leave, he'll try to kill me. Trust me it's almost happened..."she says with tears streaming down her eyes. I look down to see that all of my stuff is packed and then I look at my clock. _Two hours._

"I'll pack the baby's things." I tell her. She nods and quickly leaving towards her room.

I quickly rush into the Roland's room to put him in the crib. I then go in Regina's room to get a bag from her and pack as much toys and clothes that I could for the little one. After about 15 minutes the bag is full. I soon hear footsteps downstairs. Regina heard it too because we both popped out heads out of the bedroom doors at the same time.

"Regina!!? Emma?! Is anyone home?!" He calls out.

"Shit." Regina growls.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_~Regina's POV~_**

"Regina, what do we do?!" Emma whispers in pure fear.

"Hide his suit case. Go in your room and hide your's." I command as calmly as I can. Emma nods before she is out of sight, leaving my brain to race with solutions of our escalated situation.

I quickly step down the stairs to confront Robin and distract him from what's going on upstairs. Yes, this man has an obvious mean steak and for some reason he can't seem to let me go. He cheats left and right but if I even try to leave him world war three breaks out and he get's my mother involved just to make my skin crawl.

There's hardly any time that can be risked at this point. If I want to get to Henry on time, we need to leave now. Robin is just another annoying obstacle that's in the way.

"I'm coming dear!" I call out to him. _Just keep him occupied for long enough..._

Robin is sitting on the sofa in our living room with his eyes focusing attentively towards the television as always. He didn't bother to hang up his coat or take off his shoes. He's just casually sitting there with exhaustion possessed on his face.

Thankfully that means he will fall asleep soon and I'm out of this hell hole with my love and my baby. What could be better?

"Why aren't you or Emma making dinner?" That question alone pisses me off. This isn't the 20th century! Nor am I a stay at home mother. I don't get why the hell he has that concept stuck in his head!

"I–Robin, I just walked in the door 15 minutes ago." I defend.

"Well what's Emma's excuse? I want her gone. She's useless." Robin says throwing me off. _Figures. She's_ _useless to your dick._ I roll my eyes trying to find a come back for his obnoxious declaration. Emma is not some doll to be tossed aside, nor will I ever.

"That's fine. I was just leaving anyways." Emma answers to my surprise.

She comes into view with her red leather jacket on and her suit case in her tight grip. I've never seen her more confident than today. Her face is expressionless yet holds control in demand. It's certainly her way of hiding our secret.

"Good. Don't worry. We'll pay you for this week."That's all Robin says before focusing back to the blaring tv in front of him. The sound of an audience echoes from the speakers and the screen shows a foot ball player doing his victory dance after a successful touch down.

I motion my head to direct Emma to where my keys are. As always, I leave them on the corner table in the foyer by the coat rack. I have a tendency of losing things; believe it or not. It's why I like my home to be spotless.

"Robin. I have to go get some things for dinner." The prick ignores me. He only thing he does is let ot a huge yawn to secretly express hat he doesn't want to be bothered.

 _Fine by me._ Quickly, with no time to lose, I race up stairs to grab my sleeping baby and the bag that Emma kindly packed for him. I trust that there's everything he needs in here. Whatever we don't have, I'll just buy at a store during our road trip.

As soon as I get outside, Emma is waiting for me patiently. She takes Roland from me and proceeds to put him in his carseat while I put is bag in the trunk alongside mine. My heart quickly drops from just seeing her bag and he babies. _Fuck!_

"It's time to go." She says softly to me. I let her grip around my waist comfort me as she presses herself against my behind. I then sadly mumble,

"We forgot my suitcase."

"Shit. I'll go." She offers, but the moment she steps towards the house, I grab her by the wrist. I don't want her to even step foot in there. Imagine what he'll do to her!

"No! Emma, what if he wakes up." Still, Emma gently pushes me away despite my concern of what she's about to do. Her confidence is just oozing from her being, so there's no stopping her now.

"Then I'll just have to deal with him. If I don't come back in 5 minutes, look for me." And that's that. I watch the blonde walk into that house with a heavily beating heart and nothing but fear in my blonde. I can only hope for the best; that she'll come back out safely.

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

I walked in the house quietly. Robin is sleeping on the sofa; _thank god._ I make my way quietly up the stairs to Regina's room and find her suitcase laying on the floor in front of her body length mirror. I try lifting the suitcase and the damn thing is so heavy! I take one more heave and finally had it in my arms. I can't drag it or else Robin would wake up from the noise.

As I began turning around I see a figure behind me through the mirror and I freeze. "Why do you have Regina's suitcase?" Robin asks.

"Regina let me have since, my suitcase wasn't big enough to hold all of my things." I quickly lie. I've found out that I am a great liar today.

Suddenly I feel a stingy blow to my face.

"Don't lie to me! She's running away isnt she?!" Robin spits.

My eyes widen from shock and without even thinking, I slam the back part of Regina's suit case into the side of his face. It's very hard and hard so it knocked him out cold. I quickly step over his limp body and run down the steps, almost falling down most of them, and head out the door.

 ** _~Regina's POV~_**

I'm pacing back in forth in front of the car. I am beyond scared right now. I love Emma so much, as much as I can't admit it, and I can't lose her. I won't lose her. I hope Robin didn't hurt her. What if he killed?! She still didn't come out and what felt like forever, has only been 3 minutes.

Soon the door busts open and Emma is running towards the car with...blood on her lip? She quickly puts my suitcase in my trunk and closes the hood.

"Emma! What happened to your face?" I ask in shock.

"No time! Get in the car!" She says as she hops in the driver's side. I quickly get in and she backs out of the driveway. She drives so fast that it takes her only 15 minutes to drive past the town line.

I turned to her once I knew we were safe. I lightly placed my hand on her thigh and she jumped. I frowned at her reaction, "What happened dear?" I asked her softly. She rested one hand on top of mine and she chuckles.

"Well...that's a funny story." She smiles and I wipe the blood off her lip with my thumb.

"Thanks. He woke up and came in the room. He figured it out and slapped me. So I took your suit case and smashed it to his head. Why is it so damn heavy?" She asks me and I chuckle.

"Clearly it wasn't to heavy for those sexy muscles of yours." I say to her and her face turns red. It grows silent for a moment. I don't know why I care but I ask anyways.

"Is he dead?" Emma's eyes widen and she looks taken aback.

"I-i don't know. I didn't stop to check. I was too scared." Emma admitted and My heart sinks. I hope he isn't dead because then Emma could go to prison. I don't need that. I need her right now.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_~Regina' POV~_**

We only had a few hours left to go get Henry. I figured we could move to Florida with Emma and be a big happy family. That's only if she wants to, I mean, she's come this far already right?

We didn't have to stop too much. Only when we needed food, gas, or when Roland needed something which was hardly ever. He's a good baby and I'm surprised he's lasted this long in the car.

It's my turn to drive now and the farther we get, the more excited I am to see my son. Every summer I'd rent out a beach home and stay with him in Cali for the entire break. I'd get to hear about his life and new friends. I'd get to learn what knew hobbies he'd taken up on. It makes me happy to know that I've, somewhat, made the right decision and he is safe and happy.

Sometimes I even wonder why I adopted him in the first place; into my horrible, cursed life. And then I wonder why anyone would give up such a beautiful baby boy.

"How old did you say your son was?" Emma asks me again. I give a simple shrug and take a suspicious glance at her quickly before focusing back on the road.

"He's 10 dear. Why?" I rebut.

I couldn't help but notice the look on her face when I said that. The woman I so helplessly crushed on is an open book in my eyes. It's like I know her from the palm of my hand.

"What is it?" I urge further.

"N-nothing...I'm just wondering how he would react to us? I mean, is there an us? We never talked about us? What are we?" She rants. I chuckle at her nervousness it's beyond cute. "Wait...am I a home wrecker?" She asked in utter shock. Why on Earth would she even think that? Seriously, after all Robin's done?

"Honey...the home was already wrecked. And it's funny because I thought you were going to cheat with Robin but...anyways. We can take things slow for right now, and stop slouching!" I scold. I seriously cannot help myself. Slouching just highly bothers me along with many other things.

"Is it too soon to ask you to be mine?" She questions nervously. My heart immediately fills. As much as I want to give her all of my attention, I keep my eyes focused on the road so neither of us end up dead.

"Are you sure about it?" I tease, but the seriousness on my face remains. I want her to be sure because I'm more than sure. I really do love her.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be? We can still take thinks slow, but I like the fact of knowing that you are mine and no one else's," she concludes confidently.

I want it to, so I smile and nod my head to agree so that she knows I'm just as confident as she is. Maybe it seems like we're moving to fast, but why wait; I mean, we are running away together. Technically it isn't running away because we're grown women, but we are starting a new life. I'm thoroughly ecstatic to see where this venture takes us.

There's also the fact that we, believe or not, have gotten to know each other for the past few months. Our bond has grown, I'm sure. During that time though, I notice how well we began to live together as roommates. At least we know it's doable, I wonder if she's doable. We haven't had sex yet, but dear god! Her muscle are to die for. Imagine what I can to do to her and what she'll do to me...

"Regina!" Emma snaps at me. I had no idea that she was talking to me or that I had been nibbling away at my lip until I parted them to answer her back,

"Yessssss??" I dramatically draw out, earning her beautiful laugh in the process. It's so full of life and serene.

"What are we going to tell Henry?" I never really thought about that, but I know what we will do.

"Nothing." I state simply with an even more simple shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Henry is a really smart child. He'll figure it out without me even having to tell anything." I explain. The short and sweet explanation is good enough to shrug off the topic and forget about it altogether.

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

Regina finally pulled into the parking lot to the airport. I'm so nervous about meeting a kid for crying out loud! Like what the hell! We just ran away from her psychopathic husband and all of a sudden she's dragging me all the way to Florida. I didn't sign for this and then it also brings up the question, why am I doing this?

I know why: Regina...the woman who treated me like shit, the woman I work for. I fell in love with her through all the misery she's caused. And to add on to the list...I have no where to go. I'm alone.

I grab the carseat with little Rowly sound asleep in it. Together, Regina and I walk into the airport. We had to go through a series of metal detectors. I had to take baby out of his carrier so they can check that too. Of course shoes, jewelry, and all of that other bullshit had to come off. To make it so much more stressful, Regina kept beeping, so they had to take her to the side and do a body sweep.

We made it in the knick of time to pick up her son. We stood and waited in the big crowd by his terminal. The big screen says the plane is going to land in a few minutes. I notice Regina biting her lip with anticipation as those minutes go by. I always wonder what goes through this woman's mind.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I say to her softly. She nods her head frantically despite her answer,

"Yea. I just...get emotional every time I see him." She vents. How sweet. I smile at knowing she's a great mother. Anyone would be lucky to be adopted by a loving parent such as her. Henry lucked out and I can't help but envy him just a little bit for it.

The voice on the loud speaker announces that the passengers are exiting the plane. Soon people start filing in from their terminals, receiving hugs and kisses from those who are there to pick them up. I focus on the loners though, they remind me of myself, because I would have been alone. They seem unfazed, but my heart feels for them.

I don't know why, but my stomach is flipping to meet this little boy. Who knows how he'll react to having a gay mother? I wonder if Regina has always been gay...she sure acts like it sometimes.

Finally I see Regina tense as she's staring ahead at someone with tears in her eyes. I can't see who she's looking at due to where Im standing. The boy is being blocked by the huge crowd people.

"Moooom!" I hear him call out. Suddenly there's a head full of brown hair smashing into Regina's arms. Regina gives a tight hug as the tears fall down her eyes.

"Oh Henry, I've missed you so much!" She expresses through tears and I can't help but smile. Suddenly the boy pulls away from his mother and looks up at me. I freeze in place as he looks me in my eyes.

"Is this my brother?!" He asks full of excitement.

"Yes Henry. That's your brother. And I want you to meet someone." Regina chuckles.

Henry and I lock eyes again. He smiles, but I can't move an inch or even greet him in return. Those green eyes. That chin. His hair... he looks like...


	10. Chapter Ten

**_~Emma' s POV-_**

Im frozen. He looks just like one of my foster dads. The one who constantly raped me:Neal... he looks just like him and tears blur my vision as I keep staring. Not only that, he looks like me too.

He looks up at me as his mother introduces me and he gives me the cutest little smile. His eyes, his smile are all me...

"Emma..." I faintly hear. "Emma? Are you crying?"

I look to Regina while I wipe my tears away. There's no way I can tell her, not yet. Who knows what will happen or what she would think. Hell, Henry might even react the wrong way when he finds out. I hope he knows that he's adopted at the very least.

I smile and shake my head. She frowns but I can tell she doesn't want to pressure me any further. Thank god for that. She then kneels down and whispers something to Henry and the boy looks up to me again. His smile grows even bigger. Oh god, I can't take it!

"I'm Henry...my mom says you're Roland's nanny."

I kneel down beside Regina and return the truest smile I can, "I am kid."

Regina grabs Henry's hand to lead him back to the retrieving area. They chat up a storm while we all look for his suit case. Well, I just keep the carseat in my grip and watch them from a distance. They need this moment together and I don't want to intrude at all.

Once his suitcase rolls by on the conveyor belt, Regina grabs it quickly and we head out to the car.

I get in the driver's side since she drove here, and I drive to whatever hotel we are supposed to be going to.

 ** _~Regina' POV~_**

Emma's face has been stuck into a pout since we left the airport. I want to reassure her and find out what's wrong, yet I want to scold and discipline her for it. Just thinking about it makes me wonder if I should test the boundaries. We did take our relationship a step further so it shouldn't to see what she can or can't handle for my knowledge. I have so much in store for her.

The moment we pull up to the 5 star hotel, the blonde in the driver seat visibly relaxes and slumps into the cushion.

Maybe the sight of it is reassuring for her. Of course, me being me, I had to het the most expensive luxury things. Why not? The room I payed for is as equivalent to an expensive apartment. It'll feel mor like home for the time being. I don't know how long we'll be staying so the choice is quite convenient.

At some point we will go back to Cali so Henry could retrieve the rest of his belongings. I'm not sure if we'll be officially moving there but I do know that my son is staying with me. I'm removing him from the private school which made him extremely happy after I explained it in the car. Truthfully, I thought long and hard about all of this but I didn't come up with a plan that's set and stone, so it's safe to say that we'll be letting our lives play out on its own.

After a nice meal, Henry and Roland are sound asleep in their rooms. Emma listens well, very well indeed. Her lasagna came out nearly as good as mine, of course nobody's lasagna would ever be as great as mine.

So, even after all that's happened. She's still the nanny and I'm still paying her. She's probed to her chores now, so cleaning up after dinner came so naturally from her. From the dinner table, I sit and watch her as I sip my wine m. Just watching her do her job is a turn on if I have to be completely honest.

Emma locks eyes with me for a brief moment which gives me the opportunity to motion for her to come forth. Just as expected, she follows my orders. I haven't forgotten about her little silent tantrum earlier, so it's time to get to the bottom of it.

"On your knees." I demand, pointing to the floor. She complies and submissively mumbles,

"Yes ma'am."

I wonder if she knows my intentions and why I am doing this. If I recall, the moment we shared, when I taught her how to make homemade lasagna, sparked a new light in our growing bond. She told me that she wasn't sure if she wanted me to scold her which I can only assume that means she secretly likes it. Maybe a sub/Dom relationship is what she expects or she wouldn't mind it at the very least; so I hope.

"What did I tell you about mumbling?" I give a firm glance and I'm sure to keep my to sharp so that she can understand how serious I am.

"I'm sorry..."Her eyes instantly falls back to the ground, finding the perfectly polished floor more interesting than me. Obviously there is something weighing her down and she needs help. The problem is, I don't necessarily know how to help.

Letting the insecurities get the better of me won't help the situation or Emma. As I clear my throat I make sure they disappear as well, "Something is bothering you Emma. What is it?"I was kind enough. How much nicer could I have gotten? Instead of her answering me, she let's a heavy sigh which completely sparks a streak of anger.

"Don't be rude!" I scold and grab her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"I can't tell you yet..." she expresses clearly enough.

"Why not?" I feel a little hurt by her words. Does she not trust me? Am I doing something wrong? Does she not feel the same way I feel for her?

"Because I want to tell you when I'm sure and ready, Gina." She bites her lip immediately after realizing her mistake. It's a mistake that I'll let slide though; Gina... It's really cute.

I finally release her chin after thinking long and hard about how I feel about what's going on and also keeping her feeling in consideration. Its what a good girlfriend does right?

It's pleasing to see that she keeps her eyes focused on me even after I have released her. She's waiting patiently for a demand; a demand that I don't have for a moment. As we continue to gaze at one another, I easily notice her nibbling on her lip; it's not like she's actually trying to hide the seductive act. Her eyes then travels across every inch of my skin as they study every single detail. That brings heat to my skin and arousal to my core.

"My eyes are up here dear." I chuckle after and give a smirk once her eyes fall into contact with mine once more. "You aren't ready to go there with me Miss Swan." I purr lowly just to send that much needed shiver to her cunt.

"You'd be surprised." She smirks confidently. God, how I love that goofy grin. She stands up, without my permission might I add, and I look up at her as she does so. I know all to well what she's doing.

"You want to get punished, don't you?" The question earns a shrug and scrounge faced blonde.

"Maybe." She mumbles on purpose. I am loving this! Emma is perfect for me and I love her, but now is not the time to tell her yet.

"Go in the room, strip, and wait for me there." I demand. She bites her lip and nods. I watch her as she walks away with a little pep in her step. I swear, she is going to be the death of me...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_~Regina's POV~_**

I walked into our hotel room to see Emma obeyed. The sight makes me grow wild inside. I can just feel my arousal traveling through every part of my body, triggering every nerve, and boosting my adrenaline. All just from looking at her perfect body.

I can help but stand before her, awestruck, yet with a wicked curl to my lips. Emma, in return, adorably tilts her head and let's out a small chuckle from between her pink lips. That little smile alone fills my heart and brightens up the room. She is perfect indeed.

"My...someone's eager," I tease. What she sees is what she get's; slowly I inch closer to her like a lioness stalking its prey. Im sure it's driving her crazy being that I slowly slip one article of clothing from my skin at a time.

I keep my hungry eyes planted on her as I stalk forward to observe every detail of her perfect body. The first thing I notice is that her chest is slowly turning red by the second. The way her throat trembles probably means that her mouth has gone dry; all the reactions that I love are folding before me. "Cat got your tongue?"

She grabs my ass and gives it a tight squeeze as I straddle her lap. The feeling...it's far more than I can explain. Her touch does something to me; indescribable things. There's probably desires dripping out of me already and we haven't even gotten to the fun part!

"Nope..." she trails; her eyes hungrily examines my body. She pushes our fronts closer, melding our body warmth, and I can't help but slowly grind against her. My hips just has a mind of their own. She bites her lip and her chest begins to rise and fall at a more rapid pace just how I like it. I get off from knowing that I'm driving her to the brink of desperation.

"If I recall, someone was being naughty." I sing song with a wicked smirk. I lightly push Emma down on the bed and cup her perky breasts,

"But...since this is our first time, I will let it go..." I purr lowly. The low growl sends chills throughout Emma's body. After being victim to her shutters, she props herself up on her elbows and stares with desperation in her eyes. Yes!

"No...please?" Emma begs with a hint of nervousness that I adore. I can not get over how absolutely perfect she is!

"No what? And please what?" I scold despite the beam of joy radiating inside of me. Now is the time to teach her where her place is. From now on she'll learn what to say or do and, most of all, how to please the both of us. So, as much as I want to smile, I force the mask upon my face.

Her eyebrows furrows from the building frustration and she bites her lips to hold back said frustrations. She knows I hate incomplete sentences meaning putting her in her place is bound to happen. Yet she lingers in the silence and focuses on me, showing off her stubbornness to the gods.

"Ms. Swan, sometime you can't get what you want in life if you let your pride get the best of you. In here you're my pet. Remember that, I conclude with a low and seductive tone.

She lightly falls back down on her back encouraging me grind slowly against the top of her mound. The sparks ignites in my core and the magnetic pull towards her gets stronger. These feelings, feelings that I've never felt be for, is making me grow very impatient. She probably knows that.

Truthfully, I never thought she would be ready for me but it seems that she is and always has been, but I want to hear her say it. "Tell me what you want Ms. Swan." I growl and roughly wrap my soft fingers around her neck. Her hum vibrates against my pal and her eyes gleam with so much more need.

Emma whimpers and bites her lip again to control herself. Her urges are definitely showing and the strain is evident; she desperately wants to touch me but I never gave my permission. Smart girl indeed.

She then wiggles beneath me like a bratty a child which causes friction to, my now soaked clit, at this point I can no longer hold back the moans of pleasure. My slick arousal is soaking the flesh beneath me and giving me all the perfect feelings, so I keep moving. Emma freezes and watches, awestruck, and inwardly dying inside. Watching me pleasure myself finally breaks her,

"Uggghhhh Regina fine! Punish me, fuck me. Do whatever but just stop torturing me!"

That earns a pointed stare and a pointed brow. She shrivel from defeat in return and guiltily closes her eyes. One can only wonder what's going on through the mind of her's, but I know what's going on through mine: punishment. Punishment, punishment, and so much more.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Dear, we have alot of training to do." I coo softly just to get under her skin and stir her mind.

She doesn't say a word yet. Maybe she's soaking in the situation. I am; this is really happening and I'm so excited!

I take the opportunity to remove myself from her and swiftly strut over to the closet. I strut because I feel her eyes boring into my ass with every step. Once I make it to the closet, I search around for he perfect item to use on Emma while keeping a mental note that shopping is a mist. Just not for our toys but Henry and the baby will need things as well.

The moment I come back with the thin strip of cool leather in my clutches, Emma sits up due to hearing the clinking of the belt buckle. She whines, "I'm sorry Miss Mills." But I press my my digits firmly against her lips to keep her quiet.

"I think you've done enough talking dear." I casually sit beside her and fold the belt in my hand, forming the perfect weapon for my punishing.

I pat my lap for her to sit; she nervously crawls towards me and lets her body fall against my lap with her body on full display. The sight is just astounding. I can't help but bite my lip at the view of her deliciously plump ass. It's screaming my name!

Sometime I wonder what it would feel like to have Emma dominate over me. Those thoughts only make me hornier. I'll delve deeper into that topic one day, but right now my nanny needs to be put in her place.

"Now..." I begin while rubbing and squeezing her ass.

"You were naughty on purpose...and then you were naughty on accident...So, how many times do you think I should beat you?"

She hesitates and I don't like hesitation. I want an answer right on the spot when I command it. She'll understand by the end of tonight I'm sure. With a swift flick on wrist, the leather smacks sharply against her plump flesh. She jumps from the startling recoil which is the reaction that I adore.

"I think we are going to be up all night Ms. Swan."

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

Oh my god this is so hot! Kick started my nerves, but in a good way. If I weren't soaked before, I definitely am now. My pussy is just pulsating for attention.

I so badly want to fuck Regina and vice versa, but she's my mistress. I like it this way too. Submitting to her has its challenges but this is far more entertaining than I ever thought possible. She just makes me so happy; I don't mind do anything she wants.

I hadn't realized that I had been soaking into my own thoughts until the sound of a smack fills the room and the sharp sting erupts on my ass again. This time I yelp out a whine, but the tingling sensation left behinds forces me to moan out with pleasure. I can practically feel Regina's breath rate picking up which means that she's getting off just by doing this. She's so fucking hot I swear!

"25..."I pan out my final answer. I wanted to come up with a reasonable number. Not too much, but not too little. But Regina has other plans.

"Great! 35 it is..." she concludes proudly.

BbI'm pretty sure I pissed her off from having her wait for too long which is why she added more to my answer. I hardly expected it. Without a warning, gets to whipping.

The first few fills amazing. The sharp smacks causes my core to twitch with need and sends amazing electric currents to my limbs. Soon, it starts to burn and it irritates my flesh. I'm sure my ass is beat red at this point, either way, I refuse to cry in front of her. I just want to make her happy. I live to make her happy.

Growing up, I was never given the chance to make someone happy and proud. That attention never came my way. Regina is definitely my chance and I cannot fuck this up under any circumstances. Not only does it feel good, but she makes me feel safe and loved for the first time in a really long time. Nobody has ever taken care of me and forced me on the right path, she is. She's perfect.

I had to bite on my lip harder, potentially drawing blood, due to the excruciating pain. Still, it's a pleasing pain. If I scream out though, I'd wake the boys and that would fuck up our vibe. I hold it in as best as I can.

Just when I think I'm about to die, the whipping stops, and her fingers began to cool my heated flesh. I let out a heavy sigh with heavy panting to follow.

"I'm proud of you Emma, you're a good girl." She coos softly, bringing peace to my mind and soul. "You may sit up now dear."

"Yes ma'am." I wince out in pain from the soreness as I sit up. My as burns more with every move I make. The shit fucking hurts more after than it does in the moment.

"Lay down Emma." Regina demands.

I don't think I handle anymore, so I quickly comply without hesitation. The soft pillows and blankets engulfs my body, letting me drown in their comfort for as long as I need to.

Regina's eyes examines my body; I see nothing but lust in them. She's driving me fucking crazy! Again she leaves, this time it isn't too far, giving me the opportunity to watch her every move. This time she proceeds to the dresser. I don't know what's in there but I hope it's good.

Her arm rummages around in there for a moment until her hand reveals a pair of cuff and a blindfold. I had no idea she even had those things, but the excitement in my heart grows by just looking at them!

I bite my lip in anticipation, letting the excitement take over me. I'm sure it's showing. Regina chuckles as she smiles down at me. "Arms up baby."

I smile, this is the first time she's called me baby. I love it!

"This is to enhance your senses. So you could focus on the feeling of me pleasuring you instead of getting off by touching me and seeing me. I cuffed you because you need to learn that you can't touch without permission. Understood?"

Again her presence is gone; I feel it. Meaning, yes, I do understand. The sound of her rummaging echoes in my ears as I patiently wait.

"Yes Ms. Mills." I answer confidently as anxiety is coursing through my veins.

"Good. The safe word is...Queen." I could hear her smile behind saying that.

"Yes ma'am." I hum.

I feel the bed dip and suddenly, Regina is straddling me again. I hum when I feel the warmth of her wet pussy just below my abs. She leans down and I feel her warm breath on my left nipple. She flicks her tongue swiftly, causing me to shiver. She sucks and nips on that same nipple.

After releasing it, she attaches a clamp causing me to hiss from the pleasurable pain. She does the same to the other until she is satisfied and attaches a clamp to that one as well.

Regina leaves for a brief moment again. When she returns, she spreads my legs. I grabbed the sheets below me; what I've been waiting for this entire night is finally coming. It doesn't come as soon as I thought it would though.

"You still there babe?" Confusion is written on my face but Im not sure if she could tell.

"Yea...I'm just admiring your sexy–mmmm" she hum as she rubbed her hand up my body. Her hand slowly made its way towards my neck and grabbed it firmly. I bit my lip and hummed. The arousal began to increase between my legs. Without warning, she entered me, and the way I was being filled let me know that she had on a strap.

She pounded in me from the start. I had to bite my lip so I didn't moan as loud as I want to. To be honest, I want to scream. Regina held my hips in place as she moved faster. I focused on the feeling like she wanted to. The sound of the front of her thighs banging into the back of mine, was throwing over the edge on it's own. She groaned causing my walls to clench.

"No cumming unless I say" she commanded.

"Yes baby!" I moaned out. She kept going harder and deeper. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. "Regina! I need to cum!" I whined. She groaned and suddenly I felt her breathe on my ear.

"Hang in there a little longer baby..." she purred lowly and that did it.

"Fuck Regina!!!" I screamed. My legs shook as I came undone. Regina pulled off my blindfold and I was met with a disappointed face.

"Now I can't pleasure you for a week." She winked and uncuffed me. I sat up with widened eyes.

"What? Why?" I whined. A week is going to be torture.

"Because you disobeyed and that's your punishment." She simply stated

"Mom! The baby is crying!" Henry called from the other side of the door. We both sighed, then we locked eyes and chuckled. I carefully released the clamps from my breasts and pulled on a tshirt and shorts.

"We're coming Henry!" Regina calls back.

"Welp. Looks like we're definitely gonna pull an all nighter after all." I shrugged.


	12. Chapter Twelve

~Emma's POV~

"Ms. Swan. I need you to grab more baby bottles and...what else do you think we need Henry?" She asks as we walk down the isle.

"Video games." He chuckles. Regina purses her lips as if she's thinking about it. Is she seriously just going to let him have it?!

"I can never win with you. Go with Emma and grab a playstation something." She then waves us off. Henry cheers, but I roll my eyes.

It's unbelievable. I'd kill to be spoiled as a child like Henry is. Also, I hate Walmart. It's so unnecessarily big. Like it seems that everything is spread miles a fucking part. I'm sure the baby stuff is all the way on the other end of the store and I know for sure that the electronics are all the way in the back. I'm seriously too lazy for this.

"Emma?" Henry' voice snaps me out of my misery and self loathing. I take a glance at him to find him looking up at me with determined green eyes that I look at every single day. "Can I call you Emma or..."

"Yea kid, it's fine." I mumble without meaning to; he smiles. He's so sweet but I'm still dizzy over the fact that I am staring right at my son and secretly fucking his adoptive mother. To make things worse, neither of them know. I have no idea how to tell them, mostly Regina for that matter.

Henry and I make our way yo the video game section so he can pick out any video game system he wants. I wanna see how close this kid is to me personality wise. I don't know much about his father; I could care less. He raped me and impregnated me at the age of thirteen. THIRTEEN. I didn't even know it was possible at the time, but I guess when you get your period thats when those babies are ready. Henry was definitely ready.

Henry looks around, scrunching his nose in deep thought, just like I do. Then he smirks, just like I do. I sigh out, desperately want to bang my head into one of the glass cabinets to relieve the inner turmoil I have caked up inside. Then a smile spread across my fave when he picks up a WiiU. Oh what fun are we gonna have tonight!

"Oh it's so on Henry!" I challenge as I grab Mario kart and some other games. Why not? She basically told Henry he could get what he wants, so I'm assuming that games are included in that offer.

"Please Emma. You couldn't even beat me if you tried." He playfully scoffs and waves me off causing both of us to laugh.

"Don't forget super smash bros. Let's see if you have the balls to beat me in that," I retort. He grabs that game as well without the slightest hesitation.

"I really like you Emma. You're perfect for my mom,"...and I freeze. Regina was right: he did figure it out. But how? Are we that obvious?

"What do you mean?" I question just to see if I dig deeper into the matter.

"You make my mom happy." He casually shrugs and continues with his explanation, "When she married Robin, before she sent me away from him, she never looked at him like that. She never even smiled as much, but you've changed that."

Its an honor to hold such responsibilities, but it's enough for the blood to rush to my cheeks. Here I thought that I'd never have a family and I've never experience that kind of TLC. That all changed when I walked right into Regina's life. My family is right here and it's an indescribable feeling in its own right.

"You like Rocky Road?" I had to come up with something to change the subject. I don't need this kid seeing me breakdown like a crazy person.

"Yea! It's my favorite!" He beams happily; his face completely makes this place brighter. Figures, of course he does.

"Same here. Let's go grab some." Henry grabs an extra Wii controller just in case Regina wanted to play before we happily stroll off to another venture of bonding together.

~Regina's POV~

All I did was send Emma and my son to get a game and bottles. Do you know what happened? They came back with damn cart full of bull shit. As they come closer they both give me this nervous smile. I stare at with complete focus as something ticks in my brain. I may sound crazy, but they look like exact replicas of each other in this moment. Except, Henry has brown hair, but those glistening green eyes and that grin, he looks just like her! I know I'm not seeing shit.

I push the cart gently towards them being that Roland is in it. They both give me the same exact guilty smile that is more evident the closer I get. Besides my mind reeling with so many feelings and possibilities, I want to die from adorable overload. I also want to pass out because Emma is clearly his birth mother. There's no denying that

"We kinda got a little carried away." She says with a high pitched voice.

"Yea. It turns out that Emma loves video games just like me so we got a few. And then her favorite ice cream is rocky road just like me! And when she asked me if I ever tried hot chocolate with cinnamon, I just knew I found my soulmate!" Henry beams happily. I give him a faint smile, then look at Emma, who was biting her lip nervously. Caught you!

"Is that so?" I drag as we lock eyes.

Her eyes immediately falls to the floor and now I know why she had been acting weird yesterday. She knows; my suspicions are true. "Henry. Can you go find your favorite cereal. I need to talk to Emma." I demand as gently as my building anger allows. He nods and quickly leaves without taking second thought. "And please be careful!"

I push the newly cart past Emma without even looking at her. I know she'll follow. When she does, "Walk and talk."

"Regina–I didn't know how to tell you."

"Were you ever going to tell me," I snap.

"Baby yes! Why would I keep something like that from you?"

"I don't know? So you could run away from your problems, maybe because you don't want him. You sure as hell didn't want him then." I growl under my breathe. The moment those words left my lips is the moment my heart sinks. I regret saying anything due to remembering her past and how she was treated back then.

"Wow..." she chuckles out of anger. "Look at how old he is and how old I am. I had him when I was thirteen! Would you have kept him?!" She snaps back at me. "I wasn't even in damn high school yet! Oh and need I forget that his father is a pedophile and a rapist."

"Emma I—"

"Don't. Just don't..." she sighs as tears threaten to break free from her eyes. I stop walking and so does she out of habit. She rolls her eyes at her stupid habit prompting me cup her face with both of my hands.

"Baby I didn't mean it." I express softly. She bites her lip. "I love you." A hint of nervousness is evident in my voice but I had to say it. It may be too soon, but it's true. She needs to know that someone in this world and that someone will forever be me.

She tilts her head and studies my face as if she's been told this a million times before and can tell well by now when someone is lying. Of course its possible for her, I wouldn't doubt if she obtained that super power for a second. She can stare as hard as she needs too; I'm not lying and I will never be any of those people. Ruby and Tink helped me realize and after last night, I think its safe to say that I've fallen even harder.

Emma's focused frown shifts to a happy little smile. She leans over and pecks my lips before mumbling, " I love you too."

"That will probably be the only time I would ever let you mumble, given the circumstances." I warn. She let's out a cute laugh and together we proceed to walk the trail towards Henry.

"Yes Miss Mills." She rolls her eyes. I'm glad I could easily put a smile on her face. She's happy with me just being me and that makes me feel good inside; I feel so free with her.

Henry comes running back with Cinnamon toast crunch and Captain Crunch Berries in his hand. What is up with these two and their addiction to cinnamon? I guess we shall never truly know.

"Emma? Are you crying?" Henry question with concern in his knotted brows. He makes a skidded halt in front of us. The way he genuinely cares about her makes me smile. I can't help but gush over their beautiful connection like an idiot.

"What? N-no." Emma takes in a good steady breath before continuing. "I'm okay kid."

Her reassurance is enough for his frown to form into a smile. Her tosses the cereal in the cart and looks to both of us, anticipating what's next.

As we get our things checked out by the cashier, I soak in the thought of my mind. Sometimes I have this nagging itch that I've forgotten something. Soon enough it flashes in my mind and I'm sure to make a mental note by telling Emma,

"We have to go to the toy store later." I whisper. She chuckles at my little scheme deeming us high school sweethearts and teenagers.

"You're getting me toys?!" Henry beams with joy causing both of us to jump due to the unexpected outburst.

"No...I'm getting Emma toys." I simply state, but that doesn't stop his curiosity.

"Why would Emma need toys?" Henry asks rather loudly causing both of us to burn red with embarrassment. Emma's eyes are about to pop out of her head. The cashier even starts laughing at the scene.

"Uuuuhhhh...because I'm a kid at heart?" Her lie proves how nervous she truly is being that it sounds like a question. Well maybe it isn't actually a lie because she does at like a true child at heart.

Anyways, her reaction to Henry is priceless. Motherhood is hitting her hard and I can't help but laugh at her attempt to handle things. Our cashier is also laughing harder which makes me attempt to hold mine in. I don't want Emma to feel more embarrassed than she already is.

Henry finally gives up. He shrugs as if the situation isn't the most important thing in the world and his curiosity disintegrates right before our eyes. Instead of pestering Emma and I further, his attention is pulled in by the candy on the shelf beside us.

"I can't believe you!" She chuckles away her embarrassment and swats at my arm.

"That was a great save there guys." The cashier winks... for one she isn't winking at me. Some nerve! Why the hell is she winking at my girlfriend?! She's mine!

"See something you like?" I question with a raised eyebrow. I have officially entered bitch mode and so does she. Wow...just wow.

"Yes...I really do." She challenges. Emma's eyes are darting between us with confusion on her face. I snarl at the little bitch in front of me. I call her little because she's Emma's age and I'm some what taller than her.

"Regina..." Emma's warning tone only pisses me off more.

"What?!" I snap at her.

~Emma's POV~

I feel bad for this girl. I mean she's okay, but Regina is a goddess. Why would anyone pass her up? I notice the way the cashier 'Tammy' (her name tag read) was looking at me but I hoped that Regina didn't. Of course she did. She's very observant and sadly, for this girl, she is very possessive. I am one of her possessions. I'm way more than just some girlfriend to Regina. The ownership goes deeper than that. It's like, someone trying to steal you're cute adorable puppy, your best friend but your pet. You own it, nobody else.

"Is here a problem?" Tammy snaps. Oh Tammy...Tammy, Tammy, Tammy. You poor unfortunate soul. I should probably mention that Regina beat her husband up. (I will never forget that day). I should even warn her not to test Regina, but...poor Tammy. You fucked up girl.

Before I knew it, Regina lunged at her and punched her in the face. I clench my teeth at the sound of the the girl's nose cracking. Seriously that had to hurt.

"I don't anymore, but now you do." Regina chuckles evilly. She's so fucking hot! I didn't notice the crowd before and this was beginning to be too much. Henry was cheering Regina on, making it worse. Roland started crying in his carseat and I just wanted to die right now.

"Regina...go to the car." I instruct before the girl taunts her any further; which I know she will. I slip my hand in her purse and pull out her wallet.

"No! I'm not done with bitch!" Regina yells.

"Fuck you!" Tammy growls while holding her bloody nose. They were about to go into an all out fist fight until I stepped in between them, stopping Regina in her tracks.

"Emma move!" Regina snaps at me.

"Regina! Go take the baby and get in the car!" I yell at her now. She bites her lip and glares at me. I did she really just get turned on? Seriously? I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a warning look. "Get your ass in the car." I whisper/growl at her.

"Fine." She growls. She and Henry took the carts to the car and I stayed to pay for the groceries

"Here." I snap. Tammy snatched the card while still holding her broken nose and I rolled my eyes at her. She handed me her credit card and I walked away. I stopped once I felt something under the card. It was a note that had Tammy's name on it and her number. Like are you fucking kidding me?

I ball it up and throw it to the ground once I get outside. I hate Tammy, I really do because she put me in deep shit. Guess who's in trouble when they get home?

A/ n: this was a funny little chapter. I hope you guys like it. I wonder how Regina's gonna handle her anger when she gets home


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~Emma's POV~

Regina did not talk to me on the ride home. When we put the groceries away together, when she watched me cook dinner, and when she helped clean up after...she stayed completely silent. It's so nerve racking! I desperately want to know what is going on in that brain of hers. Its absolutely making me lose my fucking mind.

As Henry sets up the WiiU console, I put a sleeping Roland in the crib that's not too far away from us. That way I can watch over him while I kick Henry's ass; its a win, win. Not to mention, letting Roland and Henry share a room wasn't working out. It's definitely not fair that Henry had to be woken up in the middle of the night by the baby's crying. Also, leaving him in a room with Regina and I isn't the best option either.

"Ready for me to kick your butt?" My son challenges with that all too familiar grin and an extra controller in hand. I snatch it from him and feed into the vibe of adrenaline,

"I wouldn't count on it kid." Before I could sit down and get comfortable, Regina stops me with the most evil look imaginable. It's enough for my body to shutter helplessly, and I freeze in place.

"I'm sorry Henry, but Emma isn't playing." She dryly states without removing her fiery orbs away.

"I'm not?" I pout. What did I do to deserve this?!

"Awwwww why?" Henry whines in attempts to guilt trip his mother. I love how this kid is already attached to me, but his efforts fail miserably. Regina holds her own and doesn't back down from neither one of our puppy looks.

"Because, Emma's in big trouble, so she can't."

I knew it. I so knew it! I don't know what I did but there could be a million reasons as to why Regina is pissed for all I know.

"Why don't you go take that into your room so Emma and I can talk." She suggests, or more like, orders.

Henry growls out his frustrations just to make a point known; I can tell. It really sucks to put something together, fumbling with wires and what not, then having to take it all back out JUST to put them back in again. I feel his pain and I don't blame him one bit.

But I wish Henry wasn't forced to leave. Once he's gone and out of eye sight, my heart falls into the endless pit in my guts. Slowly, my eyes shifts towards a scowling Regina who has yet stopped scowling since the altercation at the damn store. With a tilt to her head, she silently orders me to go in our room. I simply comply without hesitating.

Regina slamming the door sends a shockwave to every nerve and triggers my anxiety to set sail with no remorse. I'm a little scared for what's to come, but I'm thoroughly excited about how it will play out. I so hope my punishment would be like yesterday; that was so fucking hot! Then again, I doubt it would happen. After all, she did say no pleasure for a week. Dammit!

"So...I know you saw the way she was looking at you." She starts as she circles around me. I make it my mission, trying with every ounce in my being, not to even look at her.

"Yes ma'am,"

"And you stopped me from killing her because?" This has to be a trick question. Right? Not sure of what to say, I slowly make my way over to the bed. I let my ass fall the soft linen and still keep my eyes planted on my lap before me like a scolded child. Through the silence Regina continues,

"Even Henry wanted me to kick her ass but noooooo. Emma couldn't stand by me. Emma didn't put that girl in her place." Her voice rises with every sentence, successfully intimidating me shitless. I hate feeling intimated so, sadly, I retaliate to the accusations,

"I let you punch her!" Regina hardly flinches nor does she back down when I step abruptly into her personal space. Part of me knows I fucked up but the other part doesn't want me to get in trouble for things that was hardly avoidable at the time.

"And then you told me what to do in front of everybody!" She snaps through a roaring growl that I swear is strong enough to shake this room.

"And then you bit your lip and I bet your pussy was wet because of it," I challenge with a lower growl. I'd like to see her deny that. I'm sure its true and just by the way she rolls her eyes and slumps on the bed only proves my point.

"What are you doing about Henry?" The question threw me off. I had not expected Regina to change the topic so abruptly especially a topic I am not ready to discuss. Just that fact alone increases the icky tension that's sticking in the air and on the edge of our skin.

"I have no clue." I look at her right in the eyes so that she knows that I am telling the truth. I honestly thought I'd never see Henry ever again in my life, so, what can I do really?

"This is...weird. I never thought his real mother would be in the picture. I didn't even know that she would end up being my nanny and my girlfriend and my pet, but...he doesn't know he's adopted Emma." She blurts out. Well now she tells me?! I watch Regina avert her eyes to something more interesting in the room which is a sign that she's, somewhat, ashamed of herself. Still, I can't help but let out my inner turmoil,

"Ugghhhhhh!!!!!" My body falls right beside her, causing the both of us to bounce slightly. After a few short moments of silence, her warm body weight presses against my lower abdomen. Just the sight of her body on top of mine builds the heat between my legs.

"We'll figure it out...any who; I'm still pissed. So, you get a spanking tonight." She shrugs and removes herself from above me

"Are you pissed or sexually frustrated Miss Mills?." I question, hoping that calling her by her preferred name would give me some leeway for taunting her. I'm kind of scared because, honestly, my ass is still so fucking sore from yesterday. Who knows how hard she'll spank me today? I hope it doesn't bruise but it's nothing I can't handle. The only difference is that she was angry yesterday, so tonight could be a whole new world of surprises.

"Are you sassing me?" She mumbles as she walks to the closet. She begins look for, what I'm guessing is, her belt.

"No ma'am." I respond quickly out of habit. I honestly can't believe this is a habit now. I would never submit to anybody or follow their rules; something that stems from my stubborn personality. I grew a tough, independent shell as I grew into the woman I am today. So me doing all of these unexpected things for Regina is also a shocker to myself. I really am in love with her.

"I suppose I could let you off with that one Emma." She calls back from her searching.

The moment she came back into view with a belt held firm in her grip, a strong wave of arousal washes over me. My thighs clench in attempts to tame the twitching need of desire growing on my clit.

I've never been so turned on by an object before. Part of it could be because of my childhood, but this is Regina we're talking about. She's a smoking hot goddess and anything that she intends towards me sexually, I'm sure, would make me grow wild without a question.

Her trek stops just in front of me. She looks down upon me, keeping up the mask that's hiding her growing excitement of what I'm about to endure. Without needing to be told, I remove my bottom layers like this has been a consistent routine.

"Good girl." She praises gently, to my complete surprise. She steps around me. I can hear the creak of the bed due to her sitting down on it.

Her determined look kick starts my legs to carry me and meet her face to face. I lean over her lap, letting my belly press into her thighs just the way she likes it. She softly rubs her fingers against the plump flesh of my ass that is rising high high in the air for her view only.

Her gentle touch to my heated skin sends an overwhelming sensation through my blood. A quick shiver wracks through my body as she continues with her cool, gentle touch.

"Hmm, you're still raw. But you'll learn." The announcement forces my heart to pound with anxiety. I anxious wait for what happens next, but I never forget to properly summit to her,

"Yes ma'am."

"How many today Ms. Swan?" It's a question that throws me off and it's hard to think about when she's still rubbing calming circles along my skin.

My answer solely depends on her anger. Last time she added ten to the number I gave her which is something to consider as well. I need a perfect answer that won't piss her off more but won't also permanently break my ass in the long run.

Apparently I'm not allowed to think or I'm taking too long because a cluster of sharp stings pinches at my ass and spreads throughout my body. Regina sinks her nails deep into my flesh to force an answer out of me and to imply that she is impatient and will be for the rest of the night.

I hiss out a breath due to the overwhelming feeling. My senses enhance and the desire in my core grows because of these feelings that I never knew that I could adore so much. The slick arousal begins to trickle down my thigh, leading me to clench them shut and bite on my lip to suppress my moans of joy.

"How many?!" Her sharp demand causes my heart to jump. The sharp cackle of her smacking my ass fills the room and my body jerks with my feverishly beating heat.

"How ever much you seem fit, Ms Mills." I finally conclude aloud without having to think about it. It's like she forced the answer that she wants right out of me with ease. I love it.

"Well, it'll be 40 plus 5 since you didn't want to answer me the first time." She finalizes and get's to work.

My ass stings like hell and the pain is strong enough to bring tears to my eyes. Not only that, but my gut is twisting and turning with need. The desire digs deep inside of my core now and the frustration is driving me crazy. That alone makes me want to cry as well.

One last painful smack to my ass and Regina is yanking me by my hair. She forces me to sit up and lowly demands, "On your knees."

She didn't have to say anything else. The tears clear up instantly as I drop to the plush carpet below. Since my ass is on fire, I refrain from sitting on my tucked feet to let it air just a little.

My excitement grows, my chest rises and falls heavily, as I stare up at the goddess towering over me with anticipation. This might be a hunch, but I'm sure I'm finally going to get a taste of the beauty before me. I have been dying for this for days now to the point where the drool is growing thick in my mouth.

I gulp down the extra saliva when the evil smirk forms on her face. She keeps her eyes focused intently on mine to test my patience. Slowly her fingers trail down the swell of her mounds on her chest and to the hem of her shirt. She strips the layer tauntingly slow and proceeds to the straps that keeps her boobs hidden once the shirt is removed.

My body nearly passes due to the sight out of her perky breasts breaking free from their cage. Regina's smirk grows from her sensing my frustration and proceeds slowly to her bottoms. I watch closely without blinking because if I blink I'm afraid that I'll miss every detail of this moment. She shimmies out of her skin tight jeans with ease and tosses them aside, leaving her naked before me with just a laced thong.

"Like what you see Ms. Swan?" She taunts ever so gracefully. Her voice is so seductive, angelic, and very pleasing to my ears. My heart completely stops working when she props her soft foot against the edge of her bed.

My wyes trail against olive toned calves. The soft skin and glistening muscles proves that Regina takes care of her body. I continue along her deliciously plump thighs, causing my heart rate to pick up speed the closer I get to her core.

There it is, right on full display. It's glistening and twitching with need. I may not speak vagina, but I know its begging and screaming for me to taste given by the way her fluids is oozing right out with ease. The more soaked her pussy becomes, the more my mouth fills with more drool.

After realizing I've been stick in her captivating trance for long enough l, I truthfully answer,

"Yes Ma'am," with a nod to my head.

"Good. Now clean me up." She orders. I don't think twice.

I immediately dig in causing a beautiful gasp to exit Regina's mouth and filling my heart with more adrenaline to push her closer to the edge. The noises that leaves her lips as I trail my tongue against her folds is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life.

She forcefully sing her grip into my hair, sending a extreme shutter to my core. I slam my thigh shut and decide not to hold back the groan that I allow to vibrate against her clit. Again she moans, and when my tongue dips into her juicy center, she pushes me in to force me deeper. This is so fucking hot!

"Yes Emma! More!" She practically begs with a delightful squeal. Dear god, I hope I don't die in the middle of experiencing this glorious taste...

It's a struggle to keep my growing desire at bay. The more I flick my tongue and lap up her juices, he tighter her grip becomes. Eventually, she grind into my face to gain more friction than I can allow on my own. My cunt is screaming and on fire from how turned on I am. I need her, but I'm also determined to give her an amazing orgasm.

"You may touch me..." she moans out breathlessly. Thank god! I grab fists full of her ass and push her even more into my mouth so I can devour her more. Her skin is so soft and eases the fire I have brewing inside, but still, this is fucking torture! I can feel my damn cunt dripping all along my thighs.

Regina let's out one last, high pitched, mind boggling, smoking hot moan before her body completely shutters and jerks. She forcefully rides out my orgasm against my tongue with no remorse. Finally she let's out a huge breath and falls to the bed beside us.

I chuckle through my heavy panting. She looks me deep in the eyes and smile through hers. That smile sends fireworks to my tummy and reminds me that this special woman is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Feel better?" I tease and make myself cuddled beside the panting heap of a mess. She gently rests her head on my chest and places feather light my neck that makes me feel utterly complete.

"Mmmhmmmm." She fakes. She sits up and stands from off of the bed. "Lay on your belly baby."

I turn to my stomach with curiosity devouring me whole. She heads into bathroom and comes back out with a tube of cream or some time of liquid. I can make out that it's ointment the closer she gets.

I so love how she takes care of me. It's one of the best feeling that I enjoy feeling being that I never actually had the chance to really feel this way before.

Regina squirts the cream on her finger tips She glides the ointment my ass and I hum from the relieving feel it gives. It's like water putting out flames. It feels so nice. She does it again until the redness lightens a bit and then she finishes off with a light kiss.

"Thank you babe." I hum as she trails her finger softly down my spine.

"Of course baby. I may be harsh, but never forget that I will always take care of you." She coos. Those words brings tears to burn my eyes. She just makes me so fucking happy! I turn to my side and give her the most sincere smile.

"Babe?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. She rubs her hands all around my body. it feels so nice but I want to play with Henry now.

"Yes?" She mocks.

"Can I play with Henry now?" I beg. She chuckles rolls her eyes to playfully dismiss my question.

"You two are so adorable, you know? Go shower and brush your teeth first." I smile and pull her in for a passionate kiss. Then I drag her to the shower with me for another 10 minutes of fun.


	14. Updateissue

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSE I LOST ALL OY CONTENT BUT I AM TRYING! MY NEW WATTPAD IS: evilregal_dal11 ~stay regal


End file.
